Camp Glee
by onceawarbleralwaysawarbler
Summary: Kurt & Finn attend a summer camp, & meet some interesting people. Along the way, Kurt falls in love, falls out of it, becomes confused, & decides that maybe he likes camping a lot more than before. Very Klaine centric. Rated M for some fun in tents.
1. Chapter 1: Beginning of it all

A/N: Hello all! (: Jenn here (, if you'd prefer.) & I'm the author of this story. First things first, please don't say I stole this from Camp Rock. I've never even seen the movie, so anything even remotely similar is by complete accident. Second, this is a completely AU story. Finn & Kurt are step brothers in this story, though.

This is my first fan fiction, so please, review & tell me what you think (:

It _is_ meant to be multichaptered, but I'm not sure yet, depends on how this chapter goes. (Oh, & ignore the terrible camp name. I seriously was lacking creativity when I wrote this chapter. -.-)

I don't own anything, Glee & its characters included. Oh how I wish I did though. *sighs*

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 1: Beginning of it All_

As Kurt walked into the large and cozy spacious welcome center of Camp Sing, the first thing he noticed was all the windows. A single wall facing the lake was made completely out of large, square windows.

"Woah, look at this view!" Oh my god, this is gonna be awesome. KURT, LOOK, IT SAYS WE HAVE CAMPFIRES EVERY OTHER NIGHT!"

Kurt jumped, then turned around, putting on his best bitch stare (the one he felt is over-used on his less- than- bright step brother).

"Finn, I swear, you're such a child." He sighed, then glanced back to the windows & smiled. "It is rather pretty though." He said.

Finn was too busy chatting animatedly to Carole about something to notice Kurt's response. Kurt smiled and shook his head. Only he would end up with a step- brother who's personality is eerily similar to a hyperactive puppy. Suddenly, he felt a large, calloused hand on his shoulder, & spun around to face his dad.

Burt Hummel was rather tall, and looked as if he was capable of murder, but Kurt knew better. His father would never hurt a fly, unless it was to protect his family. He looked his father in the eyes as he realized he was talking.

"… I know you like all those fancy clothes and all, but I think that the clothes I bought you are better for this. Are you sure you wanna do this?" Burt asked, genuine concern in his eyes. His son loved camping, but he hadn't been ever since his mom died. She always brought him, because Burt was usually too busy with the shop to take him.

But Kurt just smiled & hugged his father.

"I'll be fine dad. It's not like I'm going to get eaten by a bear, or something." He said, releasing his father and picking up his designer bad to follow Finn towards the reception desk. He glanced over his shoulder one last time as he waved, & he swore he saw his dad wipe a tear off his large, worn- out cheek.

His baby boy was growing up.

* * *

><p>Well, I dunno about this. It's sorta short. THE OTHER CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE. Thoughts? I probably will continue, though. Its just too much fun to write. &amp; theres a really big shocker in a little. Really, I was surprised I even thought of something so unexpected. Oh well *Darren shrug*.<p>

Reviews = sweet boy kisses. You might wanna listen to me. Im usually pretty smart.

JUST KIDDING. K, this is getting extremely long. *ending my A/N before one of you guys shoot me.*

-Jenn (:


	2. Chapter 2: The Suns Always Brighter Here

A/N: Yeah, I'm adding another chapter tonight. You mad? Thought so. SORRY, I JUST REALLY LIKE WRITING THIS STORY. & FYI, I'm basing this camp off of one that I went to for a school trip. Sorry if you can't imagine it, I'm not really good at putting my thoughts into words. *looks around & awkwardly coughs.*

So yeah. I don't own Glee. If I did, it'd be about Kurt, Blaine, & the Warblers. NBD, though.

_**Camp Glee**_

_**Chapter 2: The Suns Always Brighter Here**_

As Kurt and Finn were ushered into the 'mess hall' (Kurt couldn't believe the cafeteria was called that. Such an unappealing name), Kurt heard a voice. It sounded like a girl's voice. It sounded like a girl's voice, a particularly perky one, at that. When he walked into the cafeteria (he refuses to call it the 'mess hall.' Really, it sounds gross), he took notice of his surroundings. There were 4 circular tables that were a decent size. They could fit about 5 people at one table comfortably. These tables were situated in the middle of the large hall. In the front of the hall was a large stage, with a mural of woodland & a fireplace behind it. Behind the tables, next to where Kurt & Finn entered, was a sort of buffet- style setup, where, Kurt assumed, is where they served the food. The floor was wood paneled, so when Kurt and Finn entered, the sound of their shoes alerted everyone of their presence.

At the table in the very front of the hall, there were 3 boys; an Asian, a dark- skinned one, and a short, curly haired boy. Next to them was a boy with a Mohawk who look disinterested in what the short, brown haired girl wearing (in Kurt's opinion) the most hideous sweater ever next to him was discussing with the Asian. At the next table, there were 3 rather pretty girls; 2 blonde ones, & a Latina looking one. Next to the rather ditzy looking one sat a boy with glasses in a wheelchair. Finn automatically ran to this table, eager to start a conversation with one of the girls. This left Kurt to sit at the last table, which was occupied with a chubby, dark- skinned girl, an Asian girl, & an Asian boy. Kurt slowly walked to the table, and, to his surprise, was greeted warmly.

"Hey. I really like your pants." The black girl said, offering Kurt a warm smile as she sipped water out of the cup in front of her.

Kurt smiled warmly back at her & said in a small voice, "Thank you. Do you mind if I take a seat here?" he asked, pointing to the empty chair next to the Asian boy. All 3 of them shook their heads, and the boy even pulled out the chair for him.

"Thanks." Kurt said, smiling at the boy as he took a seat. Soon, the 2 girls and Kurt were laughing and talking about fashion, as if they had been friends forever. The boy just smiled warmly & watched on.

Suddenly, all 4 of them jumped, frightened by the loud & sudden voice coming from the stage.

"Ok! Hi! My name's Marie, & this is Jared-" she paused quickly, pointing to a man standing next to her who gave a small wave to the teenagers seated before them, "And we'd like to welcome you guys to Camp Sing! We're gonna have a lot of fun over these next 2 weeks together, right?" She said, smiling widely.

"Right!" chorused the group of 14 teenagers.

"Alrighty! How 'bout we get to know everyone first? Does that sound good?"

This was followed by various yeah's from around the room, and one rather smartass remark from the boy with the Mohawk.

Marie giggled and Jared rolled his eyes.

"Ok! I'll start! My names Marie McMahon and I'm from Columbus, Ohio!" As she went into further detail, Kurt took in her appearance. She had red, bushy hair, which was currently pulled back into a tight ponytail. Her & Jared were wearing matching turquoise & white tie dye shirts that said 'counselor' on the back in large, white block letters across the back. With this, she wore light beige Capri's & black flip flops. She had a very small, cute face (for a girl, he might add.); a small nose, pretty green eyes, & _tons _of freckles. She was skinny, but Kurt could tell she was muscular from what he could see past the Capri's.

'_I think Marie & I are going to become fond of each other.' _Kurt thought, smiling to himself.

While he was lost in his own thoughts, Jared had already introduced himself. Now, it was the curly haired boy from the front table. He stood up from the table with a smile, & said, "Hi, I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm from Westerville, Ohio, and I'm here because I love music."

Then, he flashed a smile that could melt even Sue Sylvester's heart into a puddle of mush (Kurt _swore _he caught his eye when he did!), & sat back down.

X

By the time introductions were done, Kurt knew everyone's name (He wasn't a creep; he just had _extremely _good memory). The people at his table were Tina, Mike, & Mercedes. Finn's table was occupied by Santana, Quinn, Brittany & Artie. The very front table that Blaine sat at held David, Wes, Puck, & Rachel. As far as Kurt was concerned, they all had, for the lack of a better word, very _colorful _personalities.

After Marie told them to make a pile of their belongings by the front stage, Kurt stood up along with Mercedes & walked by Blaine's table while walking towards the stage. Kurt _swore _Blaine winked at him while listening to Wes talk about his gavel, & how 'some Neanderthal might steal it from his bag'. Kurt giggled into his hand as he continued forward.

This just might be a fun 2 weeks.


	3. Chapter 3: Make a Splash

A/N: Hello again! :D I woke up to 3 reviews today, & I almost died! I wasn't even expecting this to get 1 :p Thanks guys! (: Heads up, there's a Mean Girls reference in here. Tell me if ya catch it ;D This chapters pretty long, too, so... Yay! (: There are some inappropriate thoughts in this chapter (BLAINE, BAD BOY. NO UNDAPPER THOUGHTS.) But it's nothing _too_ bad. (OH YEAH! & sorry for how awkward Kurt & Blaine are in the beginning. I'm terrible at catching their personalities. They're sorta ooc in this story, I guess. :3)

Do I look like Ryan Murphy? No? Then I guess I don't own Glee. *cries in the corner.*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Camp Glee<strong>_

_**Chapter 3: Make a Splash**_

While everyone sat and mingled, Marie interrupted from the stage.

"Everyone! Kayaking in 15 minutes, meet us up by the tool shed on the lake, you can't miss it!"

And with that, Marie left & everyone went back to talking.

Except Kurt.

"Kurt? Are you ok?" Tina asked, concern filling her eyes as she took in Kurt's suddenly pale (well, paler than normal) appearance. Kurt slowly turned to look at Tina, and seeing her gentle & caring face, calmed down a little. He'd only known Tina, Mercedes, & Mike from about 20 minutes, but they already felt like old friends.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Why?" Kurt said, an unconvincing smile plastered on his face.

"You're lying, white boy." Mercedes said, using Kurt's nickname that she had given him about 2 minutes after he sat down.

"I- I don't do well with water. At all." Kurt said, blushing a little. "Especially in boats."

"Well, technically, it's not a boat. It's a _kayak._" Mike said, receiving ice cold stares from Mercedes & Tina while Kurt shook with fear. He shrunk back into his seat.

"It's ok, I just- I won't go. I'll watch." Kurt stuttered, an unsure smile on his face.

"You sure?" Mercedes said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yup." Kurt said, her mother-like touch calming his nerves slightly.

"Ok, well, we should go. We don't wanna be late!" Tina said, standing up and grabbing Mike's hand. Kurt raised an eyebrow at Tina, who smiled shyly. Then, Kurt giggled, and the group strutted out of the cafeteria.

X

When they reached the beach, everyone was already there, with the exception of Jared, who was dragging kayaks out of the shed, along with Finn and Puck.

"Ok guys, we need you to pair up! Go, go, go!" Marie yelled. Kurt sat on the sand, off to the side as everyone rushed to a partner. Mike & Tina were (unsurprisingly) a pair, as well as Puck & Santana, Finn & Rachel, Wes & David, Quinn & Mercedes, and Brittany & Artie. Suddenly, Kurt felt someone sit next to him on the sand, & he looked over. It was Blaine. He felt his breathing hitch.

"Hi," he said with a cool smile, "I'm Blaine."

"Kurt." Kurt replied, taking Blaine's outstretched hand & shaking it. "Aren't you going to go?" Kurt asked Blaine, gesturing loosely to the clumps of people gathered around the kayaks.

"Don't have a partner." Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders & leaning back onto his hands, closing his eyes & taking in the heat of the sun. Kurt took this opportunity to actually _look_ at Blaine. He was wearing a plain slim- fit black v-neck, along with dark blue faded jeans. He wasn't wearing shoes, but atop his head were the strangest things Kurt had ever seen. Pink sunglasses rested among the dark curls atop Blaine's head. Kurt had to admit, he looked _good. __Really_ good_. _

"I'll go with you, if you want." Kurt said breathlessly. He mentally face palmed himself. He sounded like a desperate little girl. Blaine opened one eye & looked at Kurt. Then, he opened both, & turned towards Kurt, sitting cross- legged in front of him.

"You sure? Someone said you didn't like water." Blaine said, his _oh-so-adorable_ eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I- I don't mind it." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's golden eyes & licking his lips unconsciously. Suddenly, he realized what he had done, & looked down at the sand as if it suddenly became the most interesting thing ever (But, the boy in front of him was, in his opinion, _way_ more interesting).

"If you want to, I will. I- I guess it looks like fun." Kurt said quickly, chancing a glance at the boy in front of him. Surprisingly, he was smiling.

"Ok." Blaine said, standing to his feet in one swift movement, & offered his hand to Kurt. Kurt grabbed a hold, & pulled himself up. When he straightened up, he realized how close they were. Their lips were inches apart. He flushed in embarrassment, but Blaine only smirked.

"Race you there." He said in a low voice, turning & running towards the lake.

Kurt sighed. This boy was… interesting.

X

By the time everyone was in the water, Marie was giving another set of directions.

"Okay guys, I want you to row out to those two islands over there," she started, pointing towards two islands in very close proximity of each other, located in the very middle of the large lake, "Jared & I have a surprise for you there!" She said, starting the motor of the mini boat her & Jared occupied. They took off towards the islands. Everyone started paddling, but Kurt slowly sat up in his kayak.

"Kurt? What's wrong?" Blaine asked in confusion, turning around to face the porcelain skinned brunette.

"Y- Yeah?" he asked, his body tensing less & less as he looked into the other boys eyes. '_I wonder what team he plays for.'_ Kurt thought to himself as the said boy looked at him with nothing but concern.

"You ok? We can turn back." Blaine said, almost completely turned around. Kurt just shook his head.

"No, let's go. I want to see the surprise." Kurt said, smiling. Blaine beamed at him, then nodded. The two boys started rowing the short distance to the islands.

X

Wes and David stepped out of their kayak, watching the others slowly make their way out to the island. Wes was intently watching his other best friend & the mysterious boy paddle towards them slowly. David clapped his shoulder.

"I think Blaine has a _cruuuuush." _David teased in a sing- song voice, but he smiled sweetly. Wes smiled too, and turned to David.

"But, is he, Kurt, even _gay_?" What if he's some creep, or something?" Wes said, turning back to watch the said boy. He & Blaine were laughing at something.

"Wes, _look at him._" David said, grabbing his shoulders and shaking them in the directions of the kayaks. "He looks like a 12- year- old milkmaid. He _has_ to be."

As Wes watched, he slowly smiled.

'_Okay, maybe he's not a creep…" _he thought to himself, & smiled even wider.

X

Kurt & Blaine slowly inched closer to the island where everyone else had already assembled.

"So, Blaine." Kurt said, gradually slowing his paddling speed.

"Mhm?" Blaine said, matching Kurt's sudden change in pace.

Kurt took a deep breath. He didn't want this to come out wrong, & scare the other boy away.

"You have a girlfriend?" Kurt asked as casually as he possibly could, but his voice was full of hope. He couldn't help it.

Blaine looked ahead intently, then smiled to himself. "Nah. I don't- I don't really swing that way," He _swore_ he just heard Kurt take in a sudden breath. "How 'bout you?" he said, as smoothly as possible.

"Uh.. Same. Yeah. Haha," Kurt said, as if he suddenly became very uncomfortable. "Are you hot? I'm like, _really _warm all of a sudden." Blaine turned around, & saw Kurt slipping his jacket over his head. Blaine saw some skin on the boy's stomach as his shirt got caught on the coat. He must've gasped, because the boy stopped.

"Oh god, is my shirt stuck to my coat?" Kurt asked as his arms froze in mid- position above his head. Blaine didn't answer. He was too awestruck with the boy's stomach. He had _abs. _Not full- blown gorilla abs, but well defined abs. Blaine Anderson suddenly found himself at a loss for words.

"Uh, ah. Uhm.. Uh- huh." He finally managed to choke out. Kurt suddenly must've blushed, because his chest turned an adorable rosy shade, which went below his waistline. Blaine's eyes followed the line, but he stopped himself as his mind wandered to what Kurt looked like below the belt. If he was bigger than he looked muscle- wise, then imagine how big his….

'_NO. BAD BLAINE!' _he thought, face- palming himself.

"Here, let me help.." Blaine said, leaning back towards Kurt.

"Hold on, I almost got I-" Kurt started, but before he could finish his sentence, Blaine felt the kayak wobble.

"Sh-!" Blaine said, trying to steady the boat. But it was too late. The boat tipped, & Blaine was immediately submerged, but he came right back up. He looked around as he spluttered out water, looking for Kurt.

"_Where is he?" _Blaine wondered, when suddenly, the boy came up from the water, his shirt completely missing.

'_Oh Jesus brother lord.' _Blaine thought. Suddenly, he heard a choke, and snapped out of his trance. He saw Kurt struggling for air, so he grabbed him securely beneath the arms, & began swimming the short distance left between them & the island. After a few minutes, Blaine touched ground, and dragged Kurt onto shore. He sat up, & began spitting up water. When he was done, he looked down at his chest, which was still bare, & blushed. He looked at Blaine, & blushed even more.

'_He's so fucking precious.' _ Blaine thought.

"T- Thanks. For pulling me up here." Kurt said, looking as if he might die of embarrassment. Blaine looked around. No one was there. He looked back at Kurt, who shivered.

"Are you cold?" Blaine asked, & Kurt just shivered more in response. It _was _getting dark out, & they _were_ by the water. Being shirtless _could_ mean he was cold. Without realizing what he was doing, Blaine pulled Kurt close to him, & rubbed his hand over the fragile boy's arm to warm him. Even thought it was barely light out, Blaine could tell Kurt was blushing madly. He chuckled, which earned him a weird look from Kurt. Suddenly, both boys looked up as they heard yelling. From the _other island._ Blaine sighed, and stood up. He helped Kurt up, & they walked to the edge of the beach, towards the small strip of water separating the two islands. It was about 15 feet apart. Blaine looked, & everyone was calling them from the opposite shore.

"Kurt! Why don't you have a shirt on?" Finn asked, cupping his hands around his mouth to only make his question known to everyone.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but before he could, the girl named Santana yelled across the shallow water as the boys started wadding towards them.

"Waaan-ky. Wish I could've watched."

As the two boys neared, they blushed furiously as everyone else laughed. Finn ran up to Kurt.

"Take this, I don't want you to get heckothermia & die!" he said, handing Kurt his McKinley High School football sweatshirt. Kurt took it gratefully.

"Hypothermia, Finn." Rachel corrected him, but Finn just rolled his eyes.

Kurt quickly slipped the sweatshirt on as everyone walked towards the middle of the small island, where there was a large campfire going. As Blaine glanced at Kurt, he noticed the boy's hair. It was _ruffled. _Like _sex hair._ Blaine looked quickly away & turned to Wes & David, who were talking about him.

"Well, little Dapper Blaine Anderson, it seems as if you have a crush!" Wes said, smirking.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Wesley." He muttered under his breath.

David gasped. "Blaine swore! Oh my!" At this, David & Wes both swooned, and fanned themselves with their hands. Blaine wondered if anyone else here realized how weird his best friends actually were. He shook his head & laughed.

Probably not.


	4. Chapter 4: Campfire Fun Time

A/N: Hello again! (: I'm _baack_! & this chapter is pretty long, too. (: It's also the reason it's _**rated M.**_

_**WARNING YOU NOW; THERE WILL BE SMUT. **_

It won't be good, cause I'm like, the most virginal virgin you will ever meet, & the only thing I know about stuff like this is what I read on here. (I'm a naughty child. Mwuahaha!)

Anyways (this is getting too long.)!

Disclaimer; YOU WANNA BE, YOU WANNA BE, THE OWNER OF GLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BUT YOUR NOT.

Oh god, that was. Ugh. Just disgraceful. Here's the chapter, I hope it makes up for that lame joke.

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R! (:

**_Camp Glee_**

**_Chapter 4: Campfire Fun Time_**

As everyone gathered around the fire, Marie stood on a bench, making herself the center of attention.

"Ok guys! Now, were gonna campout tonight! How does that sound?" she said, putting her hands on her hips & tilting her head. Everyone cheered. She smiled, & continued.

"Jared & I are going to set up the tents, so we'll be back. Be careful, alright guys? Yell if you need anything!" she smiled once more, clapped her hands once, & jumped off the bench. Jared handed her 2 of the bags on his shoulders, & they headed off towers the beach. Suddenly, Puck smiled a mischievous smile, shrugged his drawstring basketball bag off of his shoulders, & opened it. He tipped it over, & _tons _of s'mores ingredients fell out. Everyone laughed & cheered, & soon people were looking around for sticks to roast marshmallows on.

Kurt sat on the bench nearest the fire, watching everyone mingle. He smiled to himself. In the short time he'd been here, he's already made 13 new friends, & one of them is a cute gay boy. Suddenly, Kurt jumped when said cute gay boy sat down next to him. He was eating a marshmallow off of a stick, & offered another stick to Kurt. Kurt smiled & accepted the stick. He grabbed a marshmallow from one of the many bags nearby & shoved it on the stick. Then, with great carefulness, he placed it in the fire. Blaine watched Kurt as he cooked his marshmallow with great precision & swiftness. Kurt caught his eye and smiled. Blaine reached over Kurt's lap & grabbed the marshmallow bag. Kurt gasped lightly, but Blaine heard it. He chuckled slightly as he sat back up. He stuck a marshmallow on his stick & stuck it into the fire with much less grace than Kurt did.

Together, the two watched everyone talk & have fun. They watched Wes argue with Rachel about 'appropriate song selections for competitions', while David watched on with interest. Puck & Finn were having a 'Chubby Bunny' contest. Artie, Mike, Tina, & Brittany were swapping horrible-dates-gone- wrong stories. Quinn & Santana were sitting across from Kurt & Blaine, deep in discussion. Out of nowhere, Blaine felt Kurt scoot closer to him, & he automatically sighed in contempt. He had a feeling he was gonna really enjoy these next two weeks.

"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked, eyes intently watching the fire.

"Mhm?" Blaine replied, watching Kurt with just as much intent. Kurt must've felt him staring, because he turned & faced Blaine. Blaine felt his breathing hitch, & he _swore _he couldn't breathe. He thought the fair-skinned boy was cute before, but in the firelight, in a sweatshirt with ruffled hair, he looked- simply put-_ beautiful_. Kurt giggled, & Blaine had to use all his self-control to not just lean over & kiss the poor boy senseless.

"Your marshmallow's on fire." Kurt said, giggling even more.

_'Oh god, his laugh.'_ Blaine thought, but then, he registered what the brunette boy had said. He yelled as he pulled the flaming bundle of fluff out of the flame & swung it around. Kurt covered his face with his hands & giggled even more. Blaine couldn't help it, & stopped waving the stick to laugh. But, the marshmallow had other plans, & as he stopped mid-swing, it flew off & almost hit Wes, who dived off of his seat between Rachel & David & landed by Finn's feet. By then, Kurt & Blaine were cracking up, leaning against each other for support. Wes stood up, grumbling, & launched himself at Blaine. The pair tumbled off the bench, & Kurt slid into a lying position, holding his sides, trying to contain his laughter. Wes went to throttle Blaine, but he couldn't. Blaine was _tickling him._ He fell off of Blaine, & all three boys were laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt. When they finished, the s'mores were all gone, but Marie & Jared were back.

"Ok guys! Who's up for some 'scary stories'?" Jared asked, taking a seat between Rachel & the now sitting Marie. Everyone clapped & cheered, & Wes took his seat on the other side of Rachel. Blaine sat back in his place next to Kurt, & felt Kurt scoot closer to Blaine again. As Jared started a story about a man who killed innocent campers on the other island, Kurt cuddled into Blaine. Blaine didn't know what to do, so he settled on putting his arm around Kurt's shoulder. When Jared reached the part where the main hero died, Kurt snuggled his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. Blaine swore his heart was going to burst. He smiled to himself, & caught David's eye from a few benches over, who gave him a thumbs up, which just made him smile even wider.

X

By the time everyone ran out of stories to tell, Marie & Jared had gone to bed. Puck stood slowly, & walked to the front of the circle of teenagers, a smirk on his face.

"Ok, people. Guess what time it is!" He said, his eyes passing over everyone in the circle.

"Time for Elmo?" Brittany asked, her usually confused expression even more clueless-looking. Puck gave her a look of disbelief, & shook his head. "Absolutely not. It's time for some party games!" he said, holding up an empty beer bottle. This was met with a chorus of cheers. No one questioned the origins of the bottle; they all expected it from him, anyways.

"SEVEN MINUTES IN HEAVEN!" Santana shouted, & everyone agreed & got in a loose circle to the side of the large fire pit. Puck spun the bottle first, & it landed on Rachel. The bottle was quickly spun again, & this time, it landed on Finn. The group wolf-whistled & catcalled as the pair retreated to the nearest tent, which was being used as the 'closet'. Everyone was listening to Puck tell a story about what happened when he locked his younger sister & his pet tarantula together in a closet for 4 hours. It was rather repulsive. Suddenly, Finn & Rachel reappeared.

"Anything good go down?" Mercedes asked, covering her mouth as she giggled uncontrollably next to an equally amused Tina. Finn smirked as Rachel smoothed her hair down.

"Nope, absolutely nothing of interest." She replied, a professional looking smile gracing her lips.

At this, David chuckled. "Rachel? Your shirt buttons are uneven." He pointed out. At this, Rachel burst out in a fit of giggles, & everyone soon followed suit. It was obvious the group of teenagers were sleep-deprived, seeing as it _was _past 2 in the morning.

"Next turn!" yelled Tina, & Mike reached forward to spin. This time, it landed on Kurt & Blaine. The two walked towards the tent, followed by the calls of Puck's 'Get some, Hummel!' & Santana's 'Waaan-ky.'

As Blaine zipped the door closed, he turned around to see Kurt giving him a sly smile. His eyes were filled with a feeling Blaine's never seen before. But, as soon as Kurt launches himself at Blaine, he knows what is it; lust. Want. _Need. _Blaine moans into Kurt's mouth as Kurt pushes him into a lying position. Before either one of the boys realize what's going on, Kurt's straddling Blaine, & he's fighting Blaine's shirt. Kurt's shirt was shed somewhere in the process, & before Blaine knows what's happening, Kurt's kissing his way down Blaine's neck & stomach until he gets to his waistband. He looks up at Blaine through his eyelashes, & says in a husky tone of voice, "Tell me when it's too much." Blaine just squeaks, because _oh my god, his pants are off & now he's in just his underwear. _And _Jesus Christ _was Kurt sucking on his _neck?_ Blaine moaned his approval at this, so Kurt kisses his lips before sliding down Blaine's body slowly. Teasingly, he slides Blaine's boxers off, & he gasps slightly when he sees his cock. It's larger than he expected, & all this is just going straight to _his _crotch.

He kisses the head of Blaine's now painfully throbbing hard-on, & takes Blaine's groan as an ok. He plunges the hard cock into his mouth, & Blaine moans his name. He thrusts into Kurt's mouth, so Kurt takes it as a sign to go faster. He bobs his head up & down on the long, hard member his hand jerking off what he can't fit in his mouth.

"K-Kurt, oh god, Kuurt. I'm s-so close." Blaine says.

Kurt removes his mouth, & grins up at Blaine, whose back is arched up, his eyes squeezed shut, his lips pursued in a tight line. Kurt goes down, & takes Blaine all the way into his mouth, & _hums._ Blaine can't take it, & he grabs Kurt's already ruffled hair & tangles his hand in it, moaning Kurt's name as he comes down the other boy's throat. Kurt swallows, & licks every last bit of come off. He pushes himself up until he's eye level with Blaine, & kisses him with so much force, Blaine can't take it.

"We still have 3 minutes, you know." Blaine said, winking at Kurt, who was starting to look uncomfortable as his already tight skinny jeans became even tighter. He kisses Kurt lightly on the lips, & works his way down Kurt's stomach with his hand. When he reaches the jean's buttons, he rips them open. Kurt gasps into the kiss, & Blaine then kisses him harder as his hand sneaks into Kurt's boxers. Blaine starts gently caressing the head of his cock, but when Kurt begins to _whine _and _beg _to Blaine, he can't hold back, & starts jerking the boy off at a steady pace. Kurt's moaning into his mouth and before he knows it, the smaller boys come is all over both of their bare stomachs. As the boys' climax calms, he kisses Blaine, & giggles. Blaine looks puzzled, so Kurt explains.

"I've wanted to do that ever since I saw you earlier."

"Me too." Blaine whispered, kissing Kurt fully on the lips before pulling on his shirt. "Now, come on, I think it's about time we go back." He said, unzipping the tent. Kurt grumbled something uncomprehendable as he accepted Blaine's hand, pulling himself up.

As the two boys returned to the circle of teenagers, conversations ceased. Then, Puck started laughing uncontrollably, followed closely by Mercedes, & then everyone else. Blaine & Kurt exchanged worried glances, & Kurt cleared his throat.

"Uhm... what?" He asked, turning to Finn, who sat next to him. He looked as if he was about to explode from laughter.

Tina was the first one to calm down, & as she wiped a tear of laughter away, she explained.

"Well, l-let's just say this;" she paused to laugh, & tried to compose herself once more, "You two weren't exactly quiet back there."

With this, she burst into a fit of giggles. Kurt looked to Blaine, who was blushing furiously. Suddenly, his jaw dropped as Tina's words sunk in.

"OH GOOD LORD." He said, covering his suddenly hot face with his hands. Blaine just chuckled. The next thing that Puck said earned him a flying shoe to the head from Kurt.

"Well, as far as I can tell, Hummel's a screamer."

Kurt swore he could've died of embarrassment right there.

X

A/N: I really am starting to like Marie. I have a feeling that she's gonna become an important character *looks around suspiciously*.

A/N 2: Burt was right; something DID go down in the tent. (OK, IM DONE WITH THE LAME JOKES.)


	5. Chapter 5: Bunk Buddies

A/N: WOAH. REALLY LATE UPDATE. Sorry about that guys, I just got really busy with softball & school. I promise to post at least chapter 6 this weekend, also. & 7 on Monday. :D Ok.

Before I start, I'd just like to thank those of you who have gotten this far. Thanks for sticking with me. Every single review, favorite, & alert makes me squeal. I love you all so much, & I wish I could give you all klainebow cupcakes (THEY'RE REAL. YEAH.)! Ok, im babbling. Heres chapter 5, sorta short, buut… enjoy! (:

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 5: Bunk Buddies_

As the teenagers all gradually became sleepy, Rachel took charge.

"Ok, I have an idea for the sleeping arrangements tonight!" she proclaimed, clasping her hands together while standing up. Santana, who sat out of the short brunette's line of view, mock shot herself in the head with her hand.

"Since there are only 4 tents for us, I say Mercedes, Tina, & I take one, Quinn, Santana, & Brittany in another, & then one with Mike, Artie, Finn, & Puck, & one with David, Wes, Kurt, & Blaine!" Rachel smiled, clearly proud of herself.

There were murmurs of agreement from around the circle. Wes raised an eyebrow.

He doubts he'll get any sleep tonight.

X

A little while after, Santana, Quinn, & Brittany walked off to their tent, arm in arm, leaving Wes, David, Kurt & Blaine with the fire. David glanced at Kurt & Blaine, who were sitting rather close, whispering to each other like teenage girls, & then at Wes, who was watching the pair intently from across the fire. He noticed the Asian boy drop his gaze to the fire, his eyebrows furrowing deep in thought. David's own eyebrows followed suit.

'_Something must be bothering him._' David thought, yawning & stretching his arms.

"Well, I'm beat. I'm going to bed." He said, standing up. Blaine yawned & stood up, too, reluctantly moving from the warm space next to Kurt, who remained seated. "You two coming?" he asked, looking down at Kurt * Wes, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Kurt stood up, wrapping his arms around his torso, his eyelids drooping slightly. A small, playful smile played on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm ready for bed." Kurt said, yawning in between words. Wes just shook his head. "Nah, I'll wait for the fire to burn out. I'll be in in a little bit." He said, his gaze returning to the fire once more.

"Suit yourself." David shrugged, then yawning, turning on his heel, making his way towards the tent. Blaine followed closely behind the taller boy. Kurt offered Wes a small smile before scurrying after the other two boys. Wes returned the smile, letting it slip off his face as soon as the chestnut-haired boy left his eyesight. He sighed.

"Why is Blaine the perfect guy? Why can't I get a break for once?" he said aloud to himself, while mindlessly tossing sticks into the slowly dying fire. He stood up & sighed, walking in the direction the other boys went.

Maybe- _just maybe- _it won't be so bad.

X

When David, Blaine, & Kurt were all settled in, they said their goodnights. Not even 5 minutes later, David fell asleep, & Kurt soon followed.

Blaine smiled, feeling the steady breathing of the boy he's grown fond of next to him. His mind went back to the tent earlier that night, & he felt himself tense slightly, & looked at the taller yet smaller boy.

'_Did it mean anything?_' he wondered to himself just as Wes zipped open the tent door. He glanced at Blaine, mumbled a goodnight, & proceeded to fall face first into a pillow & fall asleep almost immediately.

Blaine chuckled to himself, and then jumped. "What the-?" he whispered suddenly, before he realized what the warm new feeling suddenly next to him was.

Kurt was snuggling against him, his head on Blaine's shoulder, slightly on his chest.

"Oh. Uh, 'Kay…" he said, unsure of what to do. He settled on wrapping his arms around the boy's torso, pulling him closer. He looked at him & immediately thought, '_Wow, he's an angel._'

The small boy's lips were curled up in a slight smile, looking blissful and at peace. His hair was still ruffled, making him look all the more adorable. He was still in Finn's gigantic hoodie, which was very wrinkled. He chuckled to himself, and slipped his other arm around the boy's waist.

He never wanted these 2 weeks to end.

X

A/N: Oh. Ok. Wondering if any of you caught onto where I'm going with this. Hopefully not. :3 Hope you liked it! Reviews are always welcome! (:


	6. Chapter 6: Body Language

A/N: Hey guys! Told you id update again this weekend! (: This chapter I plan on having a LOT longer than chapter 6. Again, this is sort of based on something I did when I went to camp in middle school. It's actually harder to do that it sounds. D: & sorry, this chapter sorta sucks. I was out of it this week. &, Wes' last name is Husic, and David's is Adams. Just for the purpose of this chapter.

ANOTHER THING. While I wrote this, I realized I have the same eye color as Darren Criss. BE JEALOUS. ;D

*LONGEST CHAPTER YET, WHOOP WHOOP!*

Anyways, hope you enjoy, lovelies! 3

X

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 6: Body Language_

When Kurt woke up, he felt … odd. Warmer than usual. He willed his mind to remember where he was. Oh yeah, camp. He went to stretch his arms, but automatically stopped himself and felt his body tense. He looked up, and saw Blaine's face just inches from his. He then realized that the shorter boy's arms were wrapped around his waist, encasing him in a blanket of warmth. He blushed slightly, and then froze once again.

'_Shit, shit, shit, what do I do?_' he thought to himself, shifting uncomfortably. He felt the boy next to him shift, and immediately he froze. He looked up, & gasped a little.

Blaine looked like a model.

His hair was curlier than normal, having escaped the confines of the gel he had in it the day before. He had a slight shadow of stubble on his chin. His lips were parted slightly, as if about to whisper something. Kurt giggled. At this sound, Blaine's eye's fluttered open, revealing his golden- hazel eyes. He looked down at Kurt, who realized he was staring, and proceeded to bury his face in Blaine's shirt. Blaine chuckled at the younger boy.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine."

Kurt looked up, mouth agape. Blaine winked, a lopsided grin plastered on his face.

Kurt returned the grin, and said sassily, "Good morning to you also, Anderson."

Blaine grinned even wider, and then seemed to realize the position he was in. He untangled himself from the other boy, and mumbled 'Sorry,' a blush sneaking onto his face as he sat up. Kurt just giggled, & also sat up. His giggle turned into a yawn, and he then surveyed the empty tent.

"Wanna go outside?" Blaine asked, tilting his head towards the zipped-up door. Kurt nodded, his face slightly flushed. They walked towards the fire pit, hearing conversations drift through the air from the group of early risers already gathered there. When they reached the clearing, Kurt giggled as he _swore_ Blaine drooled at the sight of the pancakes and bacon Jared was cooking over the fire. He drifted toward it, sitting next to a very hungry looking Puck and Finn, and a very tired looking Wes. Kurt walked towards Mercedes and Tina, who seemed as if they were already wide awake. Kurt yawned.

"Hey there, white boy!" Mercedes said, patting the spot next to her, motioning for him to sit. He took the seat gratefully. "Get anymore play last night? Poor Wes looks like you guys didn't let him sleep." She said, winking at Kurt. Said boy blushed furiously, then rolled his eyes dramatically, an action he had perfected ever since moving in with Finn.

"No, actually. We fell asleep almost as soon as we lay down. Well, I did." Kurt said, smiling as he remembered waking up snuggling with Blaine. Tina surveyed his face.

"Well, Puck did say they're loud. So, I guess, necessarily we would've _heard_ them. We _were_ only a tent over, 'Cedes." She said, a thoughtful look on her face.

Kurt's face burned even more for what seemed like the hundredth time since he arrived at camp. Mercedes just laughed.

"She has a point, Kurt." She said through giggles. Kurt just made an annoyed sound and swatted her arm, smiling all the while.

"Ok, guys, breakfast's ready!" Jared called from the fire pit, pulling paper plates and plastic silverware out of a large paper bag. He handed them out, and then proceeded to pass out the pancakes and bacon to the hungry teens. Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina settled back into their seats with their food, eating while talking about the latest edition of _Vogue_ in between bites. Soon, they fell into a comfortable silence while they ate. After a while, the silence was broken by Jared's loud and booming voice.

"Okay, guys! We have a lot planned for today! When you're done eating, I want you to kayak back to camp, and get cleaned up. Then, we'll meet up in the mess hall. Kurt, Blaine, you guys can ride with Marie and I since your kayak flipped. Alright everyone?" he said, rubbing his hands together, smiling. There were scattered sounds of agreement from the group of eating teens. Jared just nodded and went to go pack up the tents along with Marie.

"So, Kurt, _spill._" Mercedes said, setting her empty plate by her feet and turning to Kurt, who froze mid-bite.

"Spill _what,_ Mercedes?" He said, a playful grin on his face. "I think you know what happened yesterday." Tina just giggled as Mercedes raised an eyebrow at his sarcastic remark.

"Uh-uh, white boy. That ain't gonna fly with me. You're gonna tell me what happened _after _that. What happened last night when I went to bed? What did that 'seven minutes in heaven' incident mean?" she said, leaning towards Kurt, putting her chin in her hand. Kurt sighed, and set his plate next to Mercedes'.

"Nothing happened last night. But.." Kurt added, flushing slightly, "when I woke up, we were… cuddling."

At this, Mercedes squealed, and Tina clapped her hands.

"Well, how did _that_ happen?" Tina asked, smiling as she bit into her pancake.

"I- I don't know, honestly…" Kurt started, looking at his feet, then back up to see the girl's disbelieving expressions.

"I know how it happened." A voice appeared from behind Kurt, making him blush to his scalp. He turned his head slightly to the side, watching as Blaine took a seat next to him, a mischevious smile playing on his lips. Kurt swore his face was on fire at this point. Tina giggled at this sight, and Mercedes' eyebrows shot up.

"Oh? Please, do tell. White boy here refuses to spill." She said, jabbing a thumb in Kurt's direction, while said boy looked as if he wanted to curl into a ball right there. Blaine looked at him, raised an eyebrow, and laughed.

"Well, Kurt here likes to cuddle in his sleep. It _just so happened_ that I was lying next to him. Honestly!" He added when he received a look from Mercedes' suggesting that something more happened. Kurt made an impatient noise, and the other 3 teens directed their attention towards him.

"W- we should go. I _need _to take a shower. My skincare regnime is totally screwed up from last night." Kurt said, standing up. Blaine laughed, and followed him towards the beach. They saw Marie in the small motor boat, leaning over a box. She looked up, saw the two boys, and smiled.

"Hey boys! If you're ready, I can bring you over to camp right now, and get Jared later. He won't be ready for another 30 minutes, at least." She said, glancing at her watch, then back at the two teenagers as they approached the boat.

"Well, if it's not a problem…" Kurt said, offering an unsure smile. Marie giggled, and shook her head.

"Nope! Not at all!" She said, motioning for them to come onboard. They obliged, and sat back as Marie started the boat.

The ride went by in silence, with the exception of Mari humming under her breath. The silence was comfortable, and Kurt took this opporotunity to examine his surroundings. Around the lake, there was a bunch of trees, and on the total opposite side, across from camp, was a large house. The lake it's self was small, but a cozy size. The 2 islands were smack- dab in the middle of the lake. The sun shone brightly, and the water glistened. Kurt smiled, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the cool, fresh breeze on his face. Next to him, Blaine was also surveying something, but not his surroundings. He watched the small boy next to him, his pale complexion sparkling underneath the suns light. His small, soft lips were curled up in a satisfied smirk. Blaine smiled at him, then turned to look out at the water. From the front of the boat, Marie smirked to herself.

'_These two boys are too cute.' _She thought, while watching them through the rearview mirror.

X

When Marie dropped them off, she told them to grab their bags from the mess hall, and to go to cabin #1. When she left to return to the island, the 2 boys turned, and started making their way towards the large building a few yards up a hill from the beach. After about a minute in silence, Kurt broke the tension, asking the question both boy's had been wondering. He stopped in his tracks, a few feet from the door.

"Blaine?" he started, catching the shorter boy's attention. He smiled slightly when the said boy turned around to face his, an eyebrow raised towards his hairline.

"Yeah?" He said, turning around to face Kurt full on. Kurt cleared his throat, suddenly flustered.

"I- Uhm, I want- no, I _need_ to know; what happened yesterday- did it- did it mean anything?" he asked, looking at his feet, afraid of the answer.

'_He's gonna say no, He's going to. I knew it. It was too good to be true.'_

"Well, Kurt- it depends," he said, taking two steps before he was in front of the taller boy. He took his chin, and cupped it with his hand. He lifted it so the brunette was looking him in the eye, their lips mere inches away. Bright, blue- green hopeful eyes met loving, caring golden ones. "Did you want it to?" Kurt suddenly found himself at a loss for words, so he just nodded. Blaine smiled, then leaned in to kiss the boy.

It was different from the previous night's kiss. That one was rushed, filled with lust. This one, though, was slow, proper, and full of love. When they broke apart for air, Blaine smiled, and released his hold on Kurt's chin.

"Then, It did."

X

An hour later, the group of 14 teenagers were happily gathered in the mess hall, happily eating sandwiches, chatting and enjoying each other's company. They were back in their original seats, the same as the previous day.

Once again, Marie took the stage, and got the kid's attention, although it wasn't that hard.

"'Kay guys! You all look ready, now how about we go on a hike? Does that sound good?" she smiled, and was met with the sound of teenagers laughing, obviously a sign of approval. "Then let's get goin'!" she shouted, motioning wildly with her hands for the teenagers to follow her through the doors. Everyone gradually stood up and followed, Mercedes and Kurt bringing up the end. As the group walked, Mercedes tried making small talk with Kurt.

"So, white boy, have you been camping before?" she asked, holding a branch out of the way for him to walk ahead.

"Actually, yeah, I have. Funny you ask that." Kurt said, smiling as he reminisced the last time his mother brought him camping. Mercedes smiled, & continued quizzing him about it.

"When was the last time you went?"

"Oh, maybe when I was, I'm not quite sure, 7 maybe?"

"Aw, why so long ago?"

"'Cause my mom used to bring me, because my dad was always busy at his garage."

"Well, why don't you and your mom go anymore?" she asked, her features now furrowed in confusion as she kept up a steady pace with the small boy next to her.

"She's dead."

Mercedes stopped in her tracks, surprised by the bluntness of her friend. "Oh, my god, Kurt, I am _soo_ sorry! That was really insensitive of me, I am so sorry!" But Kurt just smiled a little, and shrugged his shoulders.

"She died, Mercedes. It's not like it's your fault, there's no need to say sorry." He said, shooting her a reassuring smile. Mercedes lifted an eyebrow, then continued her pace.

"Well, it was still sort of insensitive of me to assume things." She said, watching Kurt's face for a reaction. But, he just shrugged once again.

"Well, people have done worse, believe me."

As he said this, the group walked into a clearing. It was a decent size, about the size of the choir room back at McKinley, Kurt thought. As he surveyed the area, his eyes came to rest on two balance beams, both about 7 feet long and 8 inches wide, right next to each other in the exact middle of the clearing. Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise, along with about everyone else in the group. Jared just smiled and pulled a sheet of paper out of the back pocket of his khaki's. Marie pulled one out also, and motioned for everyone to gather around the 2 counsulours as Jared started talking.

"Ok, so we have a little team building activity for you guys and girls today! On this balance beam, I want Puck, Quinn, Mike, Brittany, Tina, and Mercedes. Now, on this one, I want Wes, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Finn, Blaine, and David. In that order! Artie, you can go with the first group, or you can hang out with Jared and I, it's your choice. C'mon people, go!" she said, smiling as she rushed them onto the balance beams. After the two groups were situated, Brittany asked the question most of them were wondering.

"Why do we have to be in order? Are we getting presents?" At this, Jared stifled a laugh, and Marie just smiled and shook her head.

"No, Brittany, remember, I said this is a team building activity." At this, Brittany's mouth fell into a little 'o' shape, and she nodded. Marie took this as a sign that she could continue without further confusing the poor girl."Okay, so, from here on out, _no more talking _from you guys!" Marie grinned like the Cheshire cat, and Jared continued talking for her. "Now, _without talking, _like Marie said, I want you guys to get into alphabetical order by _last name _on the balance beams. No stepping off. No talking, just using body language and motions. The first group done _doesn't___ have to wash dishes after dinner tonight." The kids all looked at the two councelours, some in confusion, some is amusement, and others with pure disbelief. Jared and Marie just smirked, and Jared let out a loud, booming 'GO!' before the kids all looked at one another.

Wes then began motioning wildly to Rachel, who almost pushed Santana off the balance beam, who proceeded to shoot the short brunette a death glare she usually saved for those who actually risked talking back to her at Cheerios practice. The look went unnoticed by Rachel, however, who was busy motioning wildly back to Wes. When they finished, she leaned forward, so the other teens on the farther side could see her head and arms. She pointed to David, and put one finger up. She then pointed to Blaine, with two fingers, herself with three, Finn with four, Kurt with five, Wes with her thumb while holding her other hand up, and finally Santana as she held up seven fingers. All of the teenagers nodded, besides Finn, who stood still, a concentrated look on his face as he tried to make out what just happened. Suddenly, he could feel David slowly pushing past him to reach the spot that Wes now occupied, as the rest of the teenagers slowly scooted down the line. Finn gasped, and made a face similar to the one Brittany made to Marie.

This procedure continued until there was just Kurt left out of place. Somehow, the short boy had ended up at the end of the line, by Santana. He slowly inched in front of her, worrying his lip in between his teeth, trying to concentrate. Right as he was about to set his foot into the clear space in between Wes and Santana, he felt a hand brush against his ass. He gasped slightly, and froze in mid-step. He felt his face flush ferociously, as Santana giggled. She gave him a quick squeeze, and patted his butt to push him forward, finally in his spot. Wes scooted quickly behind him, and he _swore_ he heard him laughing as he slid up next to Santana, the two silently laughing. Kurt just stood and stared at the pair, mouth open in shock. Suddenly, Marie came up and started surveying the teens to make sure they were in place.

"_David, Blaine, Rachel, Finn, Kurt, Wes, and Santana." _she said under her breath, pointing to each teen as she counted. She smiled and clapped her hands. "Alright guys! Good job! Looks like we have our winners!" She said, sweeping her arms in a wild gesture towards the group of teenagers in front of her. They smiled, and cheered. Kurt stood still, mouth still open in shock. Blaine came up to him and helped him step off the beam. He took one look at the shocked teen, and laughed heartily. Jared came up behind the two teenagers, and clapped Blaine on the shoulder.

"Ok, guys, we're all going to the mess hall again for a quick snack, then we're breaking into groups. Meet us back there." He said, patting Kurt on the shoulder as he turned on his heel and walked back towards camp, Marie soon following. As the group of teenagers slowly trickled back to main camp, Kurt allowed his jaw to open. As Blaine and him walked closely behind Wes and Santana, he allowed his mind to process what happened.

'_Doesn't she realize I'm capital G GAY? Or is she just like that to everyone, gay or not?'_ As he walked, he watched Santana and Wes laugh, and his eyebrow shot up in amusement.

'_What the hell is going on?'_

X

A/N: OK GUYS, I FINISHED, FINALLY. I am aware, there are some parts of this chapter that are sort of confusing, and the end sucks, but DON'T WORRY. I'm just having an off weekend. Lol :3 R&R, please! I love hearing your feedback! (:


	7. Chapter 7: Glitter and Matches

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN. UGH. I FAIL AT WRITING & POSTING STORIES ON TIME. And, I'm REALLY sorry about all & any typos in this story. I rush through these, so the spell checks aren't always perfect. Anyways, here's chapter 7! :D

_**Camp Glee**_

_**Chapter 7: Glitter and Matches**_

As the teenagers all finished off their snacks of grapes and water bottles, Jared, who sat onstage with Marie, having a quiet conversation, stood up. He cleared his throat, and when he knew he had the teenagers' attention, he smiled.

"Ok guys, so now we're gonna split up. You've got two choices. You can go with Marie," he said, pointing over his shoulder at the smiling red head behind him, and continued, "and do arts and crafts, or you can come with me, and learn a little survival 101. I think _my _group is better, 'cause you learn survival skills, but, y'know, I guess glitter and markers can help you survive getting lost in the woods, too. Somehow." He said the end with a grin, as Marie walked up behind him and elbowed him in the side, laughing slightly.

"Arts and crafts are important, _too, _Mr. Woodsman." She grinned at him, then turned to the group of teenagers, some giggling at the two onstage, some looking more interested in others at their table. "So, if you wanna do the _cool _choice, meet me in the art and crafts hall. _Or_ you can go do 'survival skills'." She said, rolling her eyes at the last two words. Jared just smirked, and hopped off the stage, followed closely by Marie.

Kurt turned his attention back to Mercedes and Tina, who were having a very heated discussion on whether yellow or red was a closer shade to orange. Kurt watched as the two girls leaned forward towards each other eagerly, while Mike leaned away from the two girls. He looked extremely bored, and very uncomfortable with the two girls so close to his personal space. Kurt laughed at the scene in front of him. At this, Mercedes and Tina paused, and looked over at him. Mercedes leaned back into her seat, as Tina raised an eyebrow and also leaned back. '_Told you so._' she muttered under her breath, smiling evilly at the girl on the opposite side of the table. Mike just put his head in his hands as the bigger girl shot back, "Just because I wanted to see what white boy wanted _doesn't _mean I'm done with you and your colorblind self." Tina just scoffed, but smiled slightly. Kurt giggled again, with Mercedes and Tina soon following. Mike looked up at the three laughing teens, and looked at them as if they had grown two heads.

"What's so funny?" he asked, an incredulous expression on his face. Tina stopped laughing, and answered, "Not sure." She smiled, and turned to Kurt, still giggling slightly. "So, Kurt- are you doing the 'survival skills'?" Tina asked, with about as much enthusiasm as Marie when she said it earlier. Kurt shook his head, and said, "No, arts and crafts is more my thing." he said, smiling at the Asian girl. Tina smiled back, as Mike said, "Does that mean I have to do arts and crafts, too? Cause I don't do good with glue." Mercedes choked on her water, while Kurt raised an eyebrow and Tina looked at him strangely.

"No. I don't see why Kurt's choice has anything to do with yours. Sometimes, I wonder what goes through your head." Tina said, shaking her head slowly. "Aren't Asians supposed to be smart?" Mercedes said, recovering from her slight choking episode. At this, Mike pretended to be hurt, and put a hand to his chest.

"Mer-_cedes!_ I am _shocked! _I thought black people weren't racist!" He said, huffing a little bit for good measure. Kurt and Tina were laughing extremely hard as Mercedes replied, "Boy, please. You're talking to the wrong black girl, cause I'm 100% attitude, and that comes along with all the snide comments."

Mercedes and Mike stared at each other for a few seconds, a serious gaze on both of their faces as everyone else cleared out of the mess hall. After everyone else was gone, the group of four teenagers burst into laughter, soon realizing that the others were gone. They quickly stood up, and when they reached the doors, the two girls and Kurt made their way to the arts and crafts hall, as Mike hurried towards the retreating backs of all of the guys as they walked into the woods behind the mess hall.

As the three of them pushed open the doors to the hall across from the mess hall, they immediately saw a long table with various bottles of glitter, glue, and paint along with colored paper, scissors, glue sticks, pipe cleaners, and stencils. Kurt took a seat in between Mercedes and Tina, who was next to Rachel, across from Brittany, Santana, Quinn, and Marie. Everyone else was already busy at work on their projects, so Kurt grabbed a pair of scissors and a sheet of light blue paper. He was busy cutting when a voice farther down the table piped up, and asked a question that almost causes him to cut off a finger.

"So, Kurt, how far did you and Blaine go last night?" Rachel asked, pausing her gluing as she smiled down the table at him. Kurt ducked his head quickly, trying to hide his blush, but failing. Mercedes and Tina both burst out giggling as Santana and Quinn sat across from the four, eyebrows raised. Brittany was busy cutting at a piece of paper, seemingly not making a certain shape. Marie either didn't hear the question (which Kurt highly doubts), or just decided that she didn't want to get involved, so she kept cutting her paper, humming a song under her breath as she did so. Kurt stuck his chin out, and raised his head.

"We didn't go far at all, Rachel. As if it's _any of your business anyways._" he said, shooting her a glare that said that he clearly didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, Kurt, we're your friends. And, from the looks of it, it seemed as if you were crushing pretty hard on Blaine. You've only known him for like, two days. We don't want you hurt." Quinn said, resting her hand on Kurt's. He looked at the faces of the seven teenage girls surrounding him. Marie must've been really good at blocking out other sounds, because she seemed really into her craft. Kurt sighed, and looked down at his lap, once again trying to hide his blush.

"Well, I _do _really like him. And I'm pretty sure he likes me, too. At least, that's what he told me." At this, Mercedes, Tina and Brittany gasped, while Rachel squealed, Brittany clapped her hands, Quinn smiled, and Santana raised an eyebrow. He listened to the girls' mixed reactions.

"White boy, _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS?_"

"Awe, Kurt! I can't wait to tell my dad's, they'll be so happy for you!"

"Wait, Blaine's a dolphin?"

"Kurt, I'm so happy for you."

"Awe! I bet Blaine'll be a better boyfriend than Mike. Don't tell him I said that, though! It might hurt his ego."

And then finally, "Kurt, are you sure you're 100% gay?"

At this, all of them looked at Santana, who was staring intently at Kurt with one eyebrow raised, while leaning back in her chair, awaiting his answer. Mercedes looked at her, her expression both confused and 'did-you-really-just-say-that?'

"You're not serious, are you?" Kurt asked, his head tilted to the side, an amused expression on his face. But Santana just shrugged.

"You never know. I just don't want either of you hurt."

At this, Kurt looked to Quinn, his expression asking her if this was normal for the Latina cheerleader. But the blonde girl just shrugged. Soon, the girls and Kurt were back to working on their crafts, talking about their home life's and what it's like at their schools. But Kurt's mind kept floating back to Santana's statement.

'_I just don't want either of you hurt.' _Kurt's eyebrows furrowed as he glued a pipe cleaner to the edge of his paper.

'_Why does she __**care**__?'_

X

As the 7 teenage boys made their way to a clearing similar to the one they were in earlier that day, Finn walked up to Blaine.

"So, Blaine, I've got a few questions for you." he said, causing the shorter boy to raise an eyebrow as David glanced backwards, tuning Wes' rant about 'how they _need _to have another bonfire soon' out so he can hear Blaine get the _'I'm the older brother so I need to threaten you with dismemberment by law' _talk from Finn.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked, looking at Finn with both worry and confusion written on his features.

"Did you sleep with my brother?" He asked, facing forward, a concentrated look on his face. David turned his head so quickly behind him, Blaine _swore _he must've given himself whiplash. Blaine just slowed his pace, spluttering out gibberish as Finn looked at him with a raised eyebrow. David and Wes were stopped in front of the pair, holding each other up so the other doesn't fall over from laughing too hard. Blaine finally managed to sputter out a small and rather squeaky 'no' as his face flushed more than David or Wes had ever seen on the poor boy's face.

Finn raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Then what happened in the tent?"

Puck turned his head slightly from the front of the line where he was pushing Artie and said simply, "I'll tell you what happened. Hummel and the Hobbit got it on."

Finn turned his head to look at Blaine, a curious look on his face. Blaine just looked up at the taller boy, slightly frightened.

"Finn, why would I lie to you? And why would you believe Noah? He wasn't even there!" he said, waving his hand towards the mohawked boy, who just snorted.

"Yeah, but anyone on the island could've heard you two gettin' some." Noah said, a serious look on his face.

By this time, Wes and David were on the ground, rolling while holding onto their sides. Mike and Artie were also laughing, but not as much. Blaine just sighed, clearly exasperated.

"Look, Finn. I won't lie to you. Something _did_ happen, what, you don't want or need to know. But I will tell you, I honestly like your brother, and I wouldn't hurt him." Blaine said, stopping and turning to face Finn. Finn also stopped, looked at Blaine, and smiled. He clapped his hand onto the curly- haired boy's shoulder, and said a simple, "Thanks."

Soon after the boy's settled, Jared tossed matches to each boy. They then followed him to the middle of the clearing, where there were 8 empty fire pits, 1large one in the middle surrounded by 7 smaller ones. Each boy grabbed one, while Jared walked to the middle one.

"Ok, so I want all of you to go find some nice, _dry_ twigs, and bring them back. Bring a good amount back, too!" he said, shooing the boy's off into the woods surrounding the clearing. The boy's all rushed off, and came back no longer than 3 minutes later, arms full of twigs. Puck was carrying a large branch, and threw it onto his fire pit, which was clearly too small to accommodate such a large branch. Jared sighed, and handed Puck a handful of his own twigs.

"Clearly, Noah, that's _not_ gonna work." Puck just sighed, and then rolled the branch away from his pit.

Jared then showed the boy's how to set up the branches in a tent formation, putting dry leaves in the middle, then lighting them on fire. He let all of them try it until they got it. All of the boys were having a rough time doing it, though.

While Blaine was resituating his twigs once again to allow him more space for leaves, Wes spoke up from next to the short boy.

"Blaine? How can you even be sure you like Kurt? You've only known him for about a day."

Blaine looked to his left to face his Asian friend, who was the only one out of all of the teenagers to get his fire going. David was on Wes' other side, studying Wes' twigs, trying to situate his the same way. Blaine laid his matches down, turning to face Wes. He sighed, then said, "Well, Wes, when I look at Kurt, I get all, _fluffy_ feeling inside. Like, _butterflies_ are in my stomach." Blaine smiled, suddenly thinking about the brunette countertenor.

Then, Puck's voice broke his train of thought.

"Whoa, man, that's like- the gayest thing I've ever heard. It makes me wanna puke rainbows."

David burst out laughing at this, while Wes stared into the distance, a thinking look on his face. Blaine just chuckled, shaking his head as he lit another match.

This time, his bonfire lit.

X

A/N: Yay! Another chapter! :D You guys like it? I hope so. Next chapter up tomorrow, hopefully. & OH MY LORD, DID YOU SEE BORN THIS WAY? I BAWLED LIKE A BABY. THEN I LAUGHED. THEN BAWLED AGAIN. And once again, THANK YOU, ALL OF YOU. Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting, or putting _anything of mine on your alert list. It means the world to me. I love each and every one of my readers. :3 Thanks for staying with me this far! (:_


	8. Chapter 8: Windows

A/N: Hey guys! (: Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed/ favorited/ alerted/ this story. It means the _world_ to me. (:

And to the anon that asked, there are 14 teenagers here- Kurt, Blaine, David, Wes, Puck, Rachel, Quinn, Finn, Santana, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, and Mike. Then there's Marie and Jared. I know it may seem weird that there are so little campers, but when I went to summer camp a few years back, there was about 17 kids. So roughly the same amount. It may seem odd, but all it means is that it costs more to attend. (:

PLOT DEVELOPMENT THIS CHAPTER, WOOOO! THAT ALSO MEANS SOME STUFF FROM OTHER CHAPTERS MIGHT MAKE SOME SENSE. WELL, NOT ALL OF IT YET, BUT BY THE CHAPTER 11 IT WILL.

**Sorry for the wait!** D: But, enjoy!

_**Camp Glee**_

_**Chapter 8: Windows**_

Soon after, Blaine and the rest of the guys all got their fires going, aside from Finn, who almost caught a pile of dry leaves by his fire pit on fire. After Jared had finished fanning out the flame while Finn looked on in surprise and confusion, he turned to the rest of the group, exhaustion evident in his features.

"Ok, guys. How about we go meet the others and get some dinner before tonight's bonfire?" Jared said, grinning as the teens all chorused in agreement, and Wes cheered with enthusiasm. He walked back to his fire pit, picked up the nearby duffel bag that he had brought with the group, and tossed the 7 teenage boys empty soda bottles.

"First, you guys have to go get some water from the lake to put out your fires. We don't want a repeat of what Finn did." He said. This was followed by many groans, and Finn looking embarrassed. Jared just grinned slightly, and shook his head.

"Come on! The faster you finish, the faster we get back!"

X

As Kurt brushed his hands together to rid them of the glitter, he proudly held up the paper mache bowl he had created to show off to Mercedes and Tina. The two girl's jaws dropped in amazement at the creatively crafted, off white bowl that the boy in between them held.

Mercedes threw her pipe cleaners onto her unfinished photo frame in front of her. "Now, _that's _just **not fair.** _NOTHING_ I could make would even compare to that, white boy. You're _good._"

Tina just nodded in agreement, lifting a finger to poke the bowl, as if she didn't believe it was real. Kurt lifted a perfectly manicured eyebrow as she poked it, and her jaw dropped once again. He laughed, and rolled his eyes. Mercedes laughed too, as Tina picked up the bowl and inspected it, careful not to damage the fragile object. Suddenly, the two teen's laughter was cut off by Marie's voice.

"If it's ok with you guys, I think it's time to head to the mess hall for lunch. That sound good?" She said, looking around the table at each of the girls (and Kurt's) faces. They all nodded in agreement.

"It's not like I'm gonna make anything that would look good _now._ Have you _seen_ Kurt's bowl?" Tina said, holding the bowl for everyone else to see as she still watched it intently, as if expecting it to move. Everyone else looked at the bowl, then looked at Kurt, who's head was ducked down, hiding his quickly growing blush. All the girls giggled as the bowl was passed around.

Soon, all them were cleaning the table off, and gathering their crafts. Kurt grabbed his bowl off the table, and clutched it to his chest. Mercedes giggled at the sight, and followed the brunette and Tina out of the arts and crafts hall, heading in the direction of the mess hall. Mercedes turned to Kurt when they reached the mess hall doors, and put a serious face on.

"So, white boy, tell me," she started, a stern look on her face, "What's this about curly confessing his un-dying love for you?" Tina giggled at the diva's wording, then suddenly sobered at the look on Kurt's face.

"Actually, _Mercedes_, he admitted that he liked me." Kurt said, a smug expression on his face.

Tina surveyed the look, then simply stated, "You're lying."

Kurt's eyes widened as Mercedes raised an eyebrow at the boy. When they reached their table, Kurt sighed, taking a seat as he did so.

"Well, I asked him if what happened last night… _meant_ anything. And, he basically said yes. Then he kissed me."

Both girl's jaws dropped simutaniously in surprise. Mercedes was the first one to recover from Kurt's admission, and asked as everyone else entered the mess hall, "What do you mean, _basically?_" she said, leaning forward with raised eyebrows, Tina following suit.

"Well, he said something along the lines of 'if you wanted it to, then it did.'" Mercedes squealed with delight along with Tina as Mike walked up to the table, carrying 2 plates stacked sky-high with food.

"Hey, there's food ready for dinner. Why don't you guys go grab some?" he asked, taking a seat next to Tina, across from Mercedes. Tina looked at his plates with disgust, then did an amused snort.

"Ok. C'mon guys, I'm starving." She stood up, grinning, and motioned for Kurt and Mercedes to follow her.

X

As the group of teenagers finished their dinner of hamburgers and mac & cheese, Mercedes took a long sip of water, then stood up.

"I don't know about you guys, but I didn't get to take a shower before the team-building activity. I feel _disgusting, _and I need one ASAP." Tina nodded, and stood up. Mike yawned, then stretched his arms high above his head.

"I _really _need a nap before tonight's bonfire. I need all my energy to beat Puck and Finn at Chubby Bunny. They've never versed an Asian before. So, _obviously,_ they've never had any _real_ competition." Mike said, standing up along with the two girls, a grin on his face. Kurt smiled at his three friends, and swallowed his food.

"Well, I'm gonna finish my food, then I'll meet Tina and you at the girl's cabin. Sound good?" Kurt said, looking at Mercedes.

She nodded, a grin on her face. "Of course, white boy."

Kurt laughed and shook his head as he ate another mouthful of mac and cheese. He soon spaced out, and before he knew it, there was almost no one in the mess hall besides himself, and what sounded like Santana and Wes in the kitchen.

Kurt heard them singing a familiar tune. He suddenly recognized it, and smiled as he slowly walked towards the kitchen, where the two crooning voices were coming from.

_I was thinkin' 'bout you, thinkin' 'bout me, thinkin' bout us, who we gonna be?_

_Open my eyes, it was only just a dream, _

_I travel back, down that road; Will you come back? No one knows._

_I realize, it was only just a dream. _

_I'll be riding, and I swear, I see your face at every turn. _

_Tryin to get my usher over, I can let it burn.__  
><em>_And I just hope she notice she the only one I yearn for.__  
><em>_Oh I miss her when will I learn?___

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback.__  
><em>_Now I'm in the club thinkin all about my baby.__  
><em>_Hey, she was so easy to love._

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.___

_I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.__  
><em>_And now i'm missin, wishin she'd pick up the phone.__  
><em>_But she made a decision that she wanted to move one.__  
><em>_Cuz I was wrong.___

_And I was thinkin about her, thinkin about me.__  
><em>_Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?__  
><em>_Open my eyes, yeah; it was only just a dream.__  
><em>_So I travel back, down that road.__  
><em>_Who she come back? No one knows.__  
><em>_I realize, yeah, it was only just a dream.___

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.__  
><em>_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.__  
><em>_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything.__  
><em>_I said, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up.__  
><em>_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.__  
><em>_And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything._

Kurt's smile widened as he gently nudged the kitchen door open, and saw the pair standing at the sink, Wes washing dishes, Santana drying them. They continued singing until Kurt walked up behind them and set his plate in the sink in front of Wes. Both jumped, and suddenly their song was cut short. Wes smiled at the brunette, who was giving the pair an encouraging grin. He quickly washed the countertenor's plate off, and handed it to Santana. Santana dried the plate off, then grabbed Kurt's hand and led him back out to the mess hall.

Kurt was surprised at the sudden warmness of the Latina, who, the previous day, had acted cold and bitchy. She just grinned at the boy's shocked expression, and pulled him towards the windows. She stood, facing the lake, and said to Kurt, "Isn't it beautiful?"

He took in the sight. The sun was slowly but surely setting along the horizon, setting a orange- yellow glow across the lake and the camp. The tree were illuminated, _glowing_, even, and a flock of birds were flying north. Kurt smiled slightly, then said in a hushed voice, "Yeah, it is."

He turned his head, and noticed Santana staring at the view, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She suddenly turned to Kurt, and said, "Kurt, have you ever wanted someone so badly, you were willing to do _anything_ to get them?" Kurt tilted his head to the side, but before he could answer, the tan-skinned girl leaned in to kiss him on the lips, quickly and passionately. She pulled away, and, seeing the shocked expression of the boy in front of him, turned and sprinted out of the mess hall.

In her wake, she left 3 very confused boys. One stood in front of the windows, a hand slowly coming towards his lips, his face still showing a shocked expression. The other 2 were also furious, one standing in the doorway of the kitchen, his expression shocked also, instead of the utter hatred and disappointment he really felt. The other boy stood outside, standing by the boy's cabin, right in front of the mess hall windows. As he took in what he just witnessed, the smile slowly slid off his face, replaced by a grimace. He felt his golden eyes burn, and, not wanting to return to the cabin and cry in front of his friends, he took off towards the lake, his mind trying to process what happened.

But, all three boys were thinking the same thing.

_Why?_

X

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN! Cliffhanger! Sorta. ANYWAYS.

FG PROM GUYS. IT WAS TOO MUCH. FJAKJRTEWIOFKSLDAKJFKLS UGH SO MUCH LOVE FOR RIB. 3

And I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER. I _**WILL**_make it up to you guys, I SWEAR.

And, the song used is 'Just A Dream' by Nelly. But, I'm imagining the Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie version. Cause it'd fit Telly & Naya's voice really well. OK, DONE RAMBLING.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter! (:_


	9. Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret

A/N: WHOOP, ANOTHER UPDATE. This is to make up for not posting for two weeks straight. :3 Angst in this chapter, HEADS UP. Some things may be confusing, but once again, it's supposed to be. It'll clear up in a few chapters.

Thanks again to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, or put the story on their alert list. I squeal every time I get an email from ff about this story. It's kinda embarrassing. Anyways.

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

_**Camp Glee**_

_**Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secret**_

Kurt slowly let his hand fall from his lips, still not able to take in what had just happened.

'_Why? What- what did it even __**mean**__? Does she- does she __**like**__ me?'_

But Kurt's thoughts were momentarily cut short as he saw the door to the kitchen suddenly swing shut. Kurt stood still, contemplating whether or not to check back there. Before his mind registered what was happening, his feet were leading him towards the sounds coming from the door. As he reached the solid gray door, he heard a sudden noise.

'_Was that a __**cry**__?'_

Kurt hesitantly pushed the door open slowly, and gasped as he took in the sight before him.

Wes was sitting on the cold, white tile of the kitchen, his knees pulled to his chest. His face was currently buried in his knees, his back turned to Kurt. His body was trembling as another sob racked through his body. Kurt stood still, unsure of what to do.

'_Should I comfort him, or leave?'_

He took a deep breath to calm himself, and then took a hesitant step forward. At the sound of his step echoing through the kitchen, Wes looked up, and then glanced over his shoulder. He immediately noticed the brunette, taking in the countertenor's defensive stance. Wes noticed that he looked careful, as if he didn't want to scare him. He looked forward once more, furiously wiping tears from his red face. "What do you want?" He managed to ask, his voice hoarse from crying.

"I just wanna know what's wrong, Wes. Why are you crying?" Kurt said, taking a few more small steps towards the Asian boy who remained on the ground, refusing to look at him. Wes sniffled once more, then stood up.

"Nothing's wrong. I just have allergies." He said, turning to face Kurt, a blank expression on his face.

Kurt's own expression softened as he lightly touched his hand to Wes' upper arm. The other boy jerked away from Kurt's gentle touch. Kurt's expression went from confused to worried _and_ confused.

"Wes," he said sternly, taking another step forward as the other boy took a step backwards, "No

ones allergies make them _bawl_ on the kitchen floor. Something's _obviously_ wrong." Kurt place his hand on the boy's shoulder, holding him in place. He couldn't stand seeing one of his friends so sad. He _needed_ to know what was wrong.

"Was it something I did?" Kurt asked, his expression now a mixture of worry, confusion, _and_ hurt. But Wes just shook his head furiously.

"N- no. Nothing you did personally. It's just, I- I can't handle this anymore. I- it's too much." He said, tears flowing from his eyes once more. Kurt just pulled the other boy into his arms, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. At this, Wes buried his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, and let himself go limp in the shorter boy's arms. Kurt just rubbed his back, and made cooing sounds to calm the boy down. After a few minutes, Wes pulled away, and Kurt held onto his shoulders, looking him straight in the eye.

"Now, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he said, his face stern, yet still soft with worry. Wes looked down at his feet, as if ashamed of something.

"Well, it's just- Kurt," he started, and then he took a deep breath. "_'snotfair. _She **lied**!" He said,

keeping his eyes on the ground as he rushed out his confession. He hoped that Kurt heard it all, because he _really_ didn't want to repeat himself. Kurt just let his hands fall from Wes' shoulders, his face in a state of shock. His eyes were wide, his mouth in the shape of a little 'o'. Wes looked at him, and then looked away. He rubbed his face with one hand, his other hand on his hip. He grumbled to himself something along the lines of 'I can't handle this,' and sprinted out of the kitchen

For the second time that day, Kurt was left in the mess hall, confused as hell.

X

Blaine sat by the water, in a similar position Wes was in. His knees were also pulled to his chest, but he wasn't crying. His eyes were staring intently at the water. His mind was going crazy.

'_Why? Was he lying to me? I thought he liked me. I __**thought**__ I __**loved **__him. I guess I shouldn't of trusted him.'_

Suddenly, Blaine remembered yesterday. He was sitting in the same spot where he and Kurt first spoke. At this thought, Blaine became overwhelmed, and began silently crying. He was quick to stop, though, and quickly wiped his face clear of any leftover tears. He _refused_ to let anyone see him weak. He refused to show Kurt how much he hurt him. He stood up, and, with one last look at the retreating sun and the glistening water, started to make his way to the clearing for that night's bonfire.

X

Kurt was the last one to arrive in the clearing for the group's bonfire. When he did, he noticed right away that Blaine sat next to David looking anywhere but where Kurt stood. Wes was sitting on the other side of David, pretending to listen to David rambling, but instead staring at nothing, looking deep in thought. Santana sat in between Puck and Brittany, pinkies linked with Brittany, talking to Puck about _lord knows what._ Kurt sighed, and took a seat next to Mercedes. She offered him a warm smile, and turned her attention to Marie, who was trying to get the teenagers attention.

'_She should really invest in a megaphone, like Coach Slyvester.' _Kurt thought, smiling as he thought of his tough-as-nails cheer coach and her beloved mega phone.

"Ok, guys! Jared and I were talking, and, since this _is _a preforming arts camp, and we're doing a number at the end of the two weeks for your parent's on parent's night, we think it's only appropriate that we do an inspiring song for the preformance. How does that sound?" She said, grinning as the teenagers all agreed among themselves.

"Well, Marie and I are going to the mess hall to brainstorm ideas. Do you guys think you could handle yourselves tonight? You did a pretty good job last time." Jared said, smiling as he crossed his arms over his chest.

'_Obviously he couldn't hear us last night._' Kurt thought, blushing as he remembered what happened in the tent.

At this question, the teenagers all chorused simultaneous yes'. Marie and Jared smiled, then shared a look. They were teenagers once, too. They knew the types of games teens play.

"Just, be responsible, ok?" Marie said, patting Puck's shoulder as he walked past. Puck snorted, then put a mock- respectful smile on.

"Oh, we'll be _fine, _Marie. We're little angels!" He said, winking at Santana. She giggled, and Brittany looked lost at this exchange.

Soon, Marie and Jared were gone, and the teenagers were all left alone, talking amongst themselves. Then, Finn's loud voice broke through the quiet murmurs.

"Why don't we play truth or dare?" He suggested with a playful smile on his face. Everyone agreed, and the teenagers situated themselves in a loose circle. Finn started the game, and asked Puck the typical question, "Truth or dare." About halfway through Puck's dare, which was to put poison ivy down his pants (Kurt will never know _WHY_ he agreed to it), Kurt lost himself deep in thought. Suddenly, he was jolted back to reality as Blaine looked at him from across the circle, a stern look on his face, "Truth or dare?"

Kurt, not really wanting to get a rash on his, uhm, _package,_ quickly said truth. But, the other boy asked the question he had been dreading to answer.

"What was that with you and Santana?"

At this, everyone's heads turned to Kurt, then to Santana, then back to Kurt. Everyone's expression were varied (Puck look slightly turned on _the little creep_, Kurt thought.), but most of the teenagers were shocked, or confused. Blaine cleared his throat, and leaned back, waiting for a response.

Kurt suddenly found himself at a loss for words. "I- Uhm, Blaine, I- I swear, I don't know _how _you found out, but you _have _to trust me, I didn't do _anything!_" Kurt said, standing up. His eyes pleaded with Blaine's, but the curly haired boy showed no emotion. He just looked as if he didn't believe Kurt.

"Then _what the fuck were you doing kissing her?_" Blaine asked, also standing up now. At this, Mercedes gasped, then looked at Kurt.

"Whoa, back the hell up, you _kissed_ _Satan?_ What the hell, white boy, I thought you were gay!" she said, looking extremely confused.

Everyone seemed suddenly interested in the drama revolving around the 2 boys, and everyone was watching intently.

"It's- It's not what it looked like, Blaine." Kurt started, starting to make his way towards the boy, tears threatening to spill over his eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, it looked like you were swapping spit with _Santana!_" Blaine said. He could feel his body start to warm up. He was starting to become furious. "It looked like you _lied to me, _Kurt! I- I can't believe I actually _trusted_ you!" Blaine said, his own vision becoming blurry with tears. Kurt reached his hand out to gently touch Blaine's arm. But, the older boy jerked away from the touch, and Kurt couldn't help but think about Wes' actions earlier that night.

"No! Just- just stop!" Blaine said, tears now streaming freely down his face. He looked at Kurt, his face pained, and then turned and ran into the woods, back towards the lake.

Kurt felt his own tears spill down his face as he sprinted after the shorter boy. He was _really_ getting tired of people running away from him.

As the two boy's left the clearing, Kurt yelling after Blaine, the teens all turned back, their expressions mostly shocked.

"Shouldn't- Shouldn't we go after them, so they don't kill each other?" Mike said, his face worried as he stared at the place were both boys left.

"Nah, they're just having a couple's feud. Leave them to figure it out alone." Quinn said, her face surprisingly calm after witnessing such a fight.

As the teenagers slowly returned to their game, Puck said, "Wow, I never realized how much of a whore Hummel is."

All of the teenagers laughed.

All of them besides Wes and Santana.

X

A/N: WOOO! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I had fun writing it.

I SOUND LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON OH MY GOD.

Well, sorry if you don't like the angst, but, the story _is _a romance/ angst one.

Reviews make my day.

Thanks for reading, lovelies! *insert heart here.*


	10. Chapter 10: Sleepovers and Secrets

A/N: My dear and loyal readers, I am so very truly sorry for the wait on this chapter. I got so caught up in my school work that I never had the time to write! But don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story! It's my baby! :D I cannot believe it's almost over! 4 more chapters to go. It makes me cry. ;n; Anyways, thank you to every single one of my readers who has stuck through the little 'hiatus' and is here, reading this now. _**I love and am grateful for each and every one of you.**_ *heart*

As for the readers of my other multi-chapter fic: that will be updated shortly. Tomorrow marks the first day of my last full week of school! :D 7 & ½ days left until I have to whole summer to write more fanfiction! *fistpumps*

Disclaimer: NOPE.

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 10: Sleepovers and Secrets_

"Blaine!" Kurt yelled, pushing shrubs out of his path as he sprinted after the shorter boy. He turned a corner, and was met with even more grass, trees, and whatever woodland creatures lurked in the small forest. He gradually slowed his pace, and came to a complete stop near a tree in the middle of the trail. He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a heart- wrenching sob break through the forest's silence. He glanced behind the tree, where a broken looking Blaine sat, knees pulled to his face, sobbing into them. Kurt couldn't help but wonder why everyone here cries in that specific position. He took a cautious step forward as Blaine continued to sob.

"B- Blaine?" Kurt asked quietly, unsure of himself. The boy on the ground abruptly stopped crying as his head shot up to find the source of his name. He quickly stood up, and turned away from Kurt. He brushed himself off, and wiped his tear- stained face onto his sleeve. He looked over at the other boy, who stood completely still, one arm reaching for him, a look of sadness and regret clear on his face. Blaine just shook his head, and turned in the general direction of the cabin as he slowly started to make his way towards them. He turned once more to Kurt, and said in a cold voice, "I don't _need_ your help."

Kurt stood in shock, watching Blaine's retreating figure as it made its way through the darkness. He slowly slid onto his knees, curled in on himself, and fell asleep, crying into the darkness of the woods near the main camp.

He couldn't face Blaine, now. At least, not tonight.

X

When Kurt was jolted awake, all he could make out were three blurry figures. After blinking a few times to clear his vision, he was able to take in the scene in front of him. The blurry figures were actually Finn, Rachel, and Mercedes.

"Kurt, you can't sleep out here. There's like, bugs and stuff, bro." Finn said, kicking a nearby twig as he 'lectured' his stepbrother. Kurt just put his head back down into his knees, heaving a large sigh as he did so.

"Don't wanna move.  
>He mumbled, but Mercedes tapped her foot against his shin until he looked up and her. She smiled kindly down at him when she had his full attention.<p>

"Hon, why don't you want to go somewhere less dirty?" she asked, crouching down so she was eye level with the countertenor. She cradled his chin in her right hand, her other hand keeping her balanced.

"I can't face him, Mercedes. At least, not right now, I can't." he said, tears brimming in his eyes. Mercedes immediately nodded in understanding, and helped the countertenor to his feet. As he fixed his bangs back into place, the four teens started walking back to the cabins.

"Kurt, why don't you stay in the girl's cabin tonight with us? You can bunk with me! But I get the top bed. I don't have a bunk partner, so it works out perfectly!" Rachel said quickly, Mercedes scoffed, and muttered '_There's a reason you don't have a bunkmate'_ under her breath. Kurt giggled, and then offered Rachel a warm smile. "Thanks Rachel, I'd really like that." She beamed in return, obviously pleased. Finn looked at Kurt, his face once again showing confusion.

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea, Kurt? I mean, you staying with a bunch of girls?"

Mercedes just snorted at this, and Kurt gave Finn a disbelieving look.

"Finn, I can't believe you've made it into high school, sometimes. I'm _gay_, remember? I _don't like girls_!" he said, giving Finn yet another appalled look. Finn still look unconvinced, but shrugged nonetheless.

The four teens had by now arrived at the camp, and went their separate ways- Kurt and the girls making their way to the girl's cabin, Finn going to the boy's.

When they entered, Kurt was pleased to see Santana wasn't back yet. As he crawled into the bottom bed of Rachel's bunk, he heard Brittany's curious, soft voice address him.

"Kurt, if you're a dolphin, then why did you kiss San?"

Kurt sighed, and rolled onto his side so he was facing the innocent looking blonde, who lay on the bottom of a bunk she shared with Quinn across the room from Rachel and Kurt's.

"Dolphin?" he asked, clearly confused.

"Gay." Quinn clarified simply before she snuggled even deeper into her comforter. Kurt just nodded in understanding, and then looked back at Brittany, who was waiting expectantly for him to answer. He glanced at the other side of the cabin, and noticed that Tina and Mercedes were also listening. He also assumed that Quinn and Rachel were eavesdropping, so he sighed once again and sat up.

"I _am_ gay, and I didn't kiss Santana. _She_ kissed _me_." He said, laying back down and rolling over so his face was in the pillow. He distinctly heard Brittany's bed ruffle, and felt her warm, slim body slide into bed next to him. She wrapped her arms around the shorter boy's waist, and placed her cheek in his hair. Kurt felt a flood of warm flow into his body as the blond girl cuddled him. He snuggled into her, and mumbled into his pillow, "Thanks, Britt."

The girl just hummed in welcome, and said, "You're welcome. I have to comfort you, you're my baby dolphin!"

Kurt giggled at his new nickname, and soon, both of the teenagers proceeded to fall into a deep, warm sleep.

X

Meanwhile, in the boy's cabin, Blaine was laying on his top bunk when Wes and David made their way into the cabin. Blaine stared at the ceiling, refusing to look anywhere but the polished wood above him.

"Blaine, man, I know that you may be sad now, but it's ok. I mean, you just met the boy. At least you realized he was an asshole before you got yourself in too deep." David tried to comfort him from his spot next to the bunk as Wes slugged to his own bunk that he shared with David, and flopped onto the mattress, promptly falling asleep.

Blaine looked at David, and David's mouth dropped open with realization as he took one of his best friend's red eyes and tear stained cheeks.

"You really did love him, didn't you?" he said softly, looking Blaine straight into the eyes.

Blaine buried his face into his pillow, and nodded. "I think it was love at first sight, as cliché as that sounds." Blaine said, pulling his blanket over his head. David looked at the boy with sympathy, and patted the short boy's head. He then turned, and strode over towards Wes, who was lying in a similar position as Blaine.

"Now, what's wrong with you?" David asked, taking a seat next to his other best friend.

"David, I- I can't anymore. It's just, not fair." Wes said softly, tears sliding down his smooth skin. David brushed his friend's tears away, and asked just as softly, "What's not fair?"

"David, I'm in love with Kurt."

David's mouth dropped open once more, and he quickly gathered his friend up, and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

"It's ok." David whispered consolingly into the Asian's ear as he cried softly into David's shoulder.

He patted Wes' back for what seemed like an hour before the other boy pulled away. He wiped his nose, and looked down at his hands as he laid them in his lap.

"T- Thanks David. I really needed that." He said. David just nodded, and patted Wes' back one last time.

As he climbed into his bed, he heard Mike, Puck, and Artie make their way into the cabin, following closely by Finn.

He soon fell asleep as he listened to the 4 boys talk about the drama surrounding Kurt, Santana, and Blaine. Little did they know, Wes was soon to become a part of the very complicated web of secrets and lies.

David sighed as he slipped into sleep.

'_Damn. What is it about Kurt Hummel that makes everyone fall in love with him?'_

X

A/N: Once again guys, I am so very sincerely sorry for the wait. I will try and post yet another chapter within the next week for you. It'll be a good one- Glee practice! :D

And I don't know about you guys, but I love the idea of Brittany cuddling Kurt to comfort him. It just sounds so adorable, y'know?

Anyways, I really hope you guys liked this chapter! Review, if you'd like! (:


	11. Chapter 11: Practice Makes Perfect

A/N: SORRY FOR THE WAIT. Instead of offering excuses, I shall just post what you came here to read. Camp Glee, chapter 11! (:

Disclaimer: If I owned Glee, it wouldn't be on hiatus. THAT SHIT WOULD BE ON TV 24/7. (;

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 11: Practice Makes Perfect_

"Come on, guys, it's not that hard! These are simple steps!" Marie said, rubbing her temples as she faced the group of teenagers. The group had been on the amphitheater's stage since the sun had risen that morning. Now, it was 11 o' clock, and the group was still working on their number for their Parent's Night performance. Many of them had mastered the simple moves to their performance, with the exception of Wes and, unsurprisingly, Finn. Kurt sighed, and swatted his stepbrother's shoulder.

"Finn, these steps are easier than the ones we do in Glee club!" he said, crossing his arms as he looked up at his gigantic stepbrother. Finn just rubbed his neck nervously.

"Yeah, but I don't feel comfortable doing them here. I feel more… _at home _at McKinley." He said, shrugging slightly as Rachel pushed past Kurt to face Finn. She lifted her chin, and crossed her arms like Kurt, her foot tapping impatiently as she stared at Finn. He kept eye contact with the short brunette, willing himself to not shrink under her powerful gaze.

"Finn, _what does that even mean?_ That doesn't even make sense!" she said, throwing her hands up in exasperation as she proceeded to invade the boy's personal space. He backed up, and put his hands up, as if in defense.

"Well, I mean- I feel more comfortable with Mr. Schue. I mean, I know he doesn't judge me when I dance. I trust him."

Suddenly, Jared appeared from nowhere, and clapped Finn's shoulder.

"Finn, it's ok. No one here is judging you. I mean, look at Wes. He's just as bad!"

"Hey! That's offensive!" Wes called from the opposite side of the room.

"He speaks the truth, Wesley." David said, patting his back. Wes just stuck his tongue out at the dark boy childishly. Meanwhile, Finn sighed, and then turned to Kurt, Rachel, and Jared.

"Yeah, ok. I can try." He said, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. Jared grinned back, and clapped his shoulder once more before stepping in front of the group to survey the progress they had made.

"Ok, guys, let's take it from the top!"

X

By two in the afternoon, the teenagers and counselors alike were tired out, and ready for a break. As Kurt gulped down the remainder of his water bottle, he felt eyes on his back, and turned just in time to see Wes, Blaine, and David turn quickly away, engrossed in a new conversation. His brow furrowed in confusion as he turned back, and was faced with Marie, smiling as brightly as ever.

"Hey, Kurt! How's it going?" she asked, smiling as she put her arm around his shoulder, leading him towards the seats of the outdoors auditorium, away from the conversations of the other campers.

"Well, it could be better. But, camp's been pretty fun." He said, offering a small smile as he said this. Marie just turned to face him full on, and crossed her arms, her smile turning into a small frown.

"Oh, my god, I'm not in trouble, am I?" Kurt asked, automatically assuming the worst.

'_They heard us, oh my god, they heard us, they're gonna call my dad, I'm so dead.'_

But, Marie just shook her head, and patted Kurt's shoulder. "No, no, no. I just- noticed you seemed a little… out of it today. Are you feelin' alright?" she asked, concern filling her eyes. Kurt nodded once, and then seemed to ponder his quick answer. Was he feeling ok? This whole Blaine and Santana thing had him tired out. He looked at Marie, and automatically felt a surge of warmth run through him as he felt her warm, caring eyes meet his. He then shook his head, and decided that he felt comfortable enough to share his problem with the counselor.

"No, actually. I'm not." He said, tears starting to fill in his eyes. He rubbed his eyes, willing the tears to not fall, but they betrayed him, and the tears started to slowly streak his porcelain features. Marie cooed, and pulled him into a hug, rubbing soothing circles onto his back as she squeezed him tight.

When he felt that he had been drained of the tears, he pulled back, and rubbed his face on his sleeve.

"Thank, Marie." He said, smiling in gratitude towards the redheaded girl.

"No problem, Kurt. Would you like to talk about it?" she said, rubbing his arm in comfort.

He sighed, and looked her in the eye. "Would you mind if we took a walk while I did?"

She smiled. "Not at all."

X

"Wait, so let me get this straight- you like Blaine, but Santana kissed you and you don't know why, and you think Wes likes you, too?" Marie asked, confusion on her features.

Kurt just laughed, and nodded. "Yeah. But, when you put it like that, it sounds extremely complicated."

"Well, anyway you put it, it's going to sound complicated." Marie said, shrugged as she grinned at Kurt.

He sighed, and smiled before a frown replaced it.

"So, what do you think I should do?" he asked, looking at Marie with hope in his eyes.

Marie looked thoughtful for a few minutes, then smiled and turned to Kurt.

"Well, do the obvious. Be honest. Tell Blaine that you honestly like him, and tell him about the Santana kiss. Tell him it didn't mean anything, since it didn't."

"But, what about Wes?" Kurt asked, starting to wring his hands together as he became more nervous.

"Well, same thing- be honest. Tell him that you don't like him like that." Marie said, shrugging once more as the pair made their way back to the outdoor amphitheater. Kurt smiled, and turned to hug the shorter girl.

"Thank you so much, Marie." He whispered into her hair, smiling as Marie hugged him tighter in response.

"Anytime, Kurt."

X

As Wes sat on the stage, watching Kurt and Marie interact, he vaguely felt a slim body sit next to him. He stole a glance at the person, and sighed.

"What do you need, Santana? You didn't hold up your part of the bargain. I'm not too pleased with you." He said, a frown on his face as he suddenly became very interested with his tennis shoes.

Santana just scoffed, and turned to the boy next to her.

"Hey, now. You said you wanted the two boys to end it so you could get a shot at Porcelain, and I could get into Hobbit's pants. I did what you wanted!" she said, sneering at the fuming Asian.

Wes stood up, and clenched his hands into fists at his side.

"Well, that didn't work out too well, did it? You just screwed everything up. Now, both of the boys hate you, and they probably figured out the whole plan anyways, so they probably hate me, too!" At this, he threw his hands into the air, no longer caring who heard their 'private' conversation.

"You lost your chance at Blaine, and I lost mine at Kurt. Are you happy?" he said, storming off stage. Santana just remained seated as Brittany took the now vacant seat next to her.

"That boy didn't seem too happy, San. Did you do something to him?" Brittany asked, confusion on her face as she looked at her Latina best friend.

Santana just looked after Wes, and sighed. She hooked her pinky with Brittany's, and said, "No, Britt Britt. He just an angry dolphin who's mad at me for making another dolphin dislike him." She said, taking her time explaining the situation to the ditzy girl. Surprisingly, Brittany nodded in understanding.

"It's ok. I know a dolphin too. But, I think that they're confused, and they think they aren't a dolphin. But, I love this dolphin, so it doesn't matter." She said, smiling as she leaned her head onto the black-haired girl's shoulder.

Santana smiled at her best friend, and felt a twinge of guilt in her heart. Is Blaine what she really wanted? Even if it was, she had lost her chance.

'_Why didn't I look at what was right in front of me?'_

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her daydream as Brittany stood abruptly, and brushed off her shorts.

"Y'know, San, it's not too late."

As Brittany walked away, Santana watched her retreating figure.

_Did she know?_

X

A/N: WHOOO. PLOT DEVELOPMENT. Hope this cleared a LOT of things up.

**Preview for next chapter-** _Will our two favorite boys make up? Will Wes ever be able to admit his true feelings for Kurt? WILL BRITTANA HAPPEN? WILL FINN ACTUALLY LEARN THE STEPS TO THE NUMBER? (Lord knows about that last one. -.-)_

Look out for the next update! It'll be soon! :D


	12. Chapter 12: This Is It

A/N: WHOOP! New chapter! Within the same weekend as the other one! ;D Well, after this, there are two chapters left. I am so truly grateful for every single one of my readers. If you reviewed, favorited, or alerted this story, or put me on your favorite authors/ author alert remember- you are the reason this story has gotten this far. Without your guys support, I would've given up a while back. I can't believe this story has passed 60 reviews! I wasn't even expecting 20! I am in awe, and I shall be forever grateful for all of my faithful readers. *heart*

But, as a small side note, I would like to address the fact that a _lot_ of readers have told me about. I _am aware _Wes is _not gay_ in canon, but- this is fanfiction. If Kurt can be straight in fanfiction, Wes can be gay. If you don't like it, then I suggest that you don't read it. Not to offend anyone, but that's my take on it. (:

Now, onto the chapter!

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 12: This Is It_

That night, Kurt had been dragged back into the boy's cabin, by a persisting Finn who claimed that 'they couldn't do any brotherly bonding with him in the girl's cabin'. Kurt strode into the cabin silently, making sure to not wake the few boys who had passed out immediately after the glee practice earlier that day. He reached the bunk he was to share with Finn, and froze. Finn almost plowed into him, and then recovered enough to stage whisper worriedly to his step-brother.

"_What's wrong?_" he said, lifting himself onto his bunk on top of Kurt's. Kurt sighed, and rubbed his eye.

_"I left my skin-care bag in the girl's cabin. Mercedes has it."_ Kurt stage whispered back, tiredness obvious in his blue-green eyes. Finn sighed, and flopped face first into his pillow.

"_Then o ge itf." _Finn mumbled into his pillow, already half asleep. Kurt sighed, and trudged out of the cabin. When he slid through the door as silently as possible, he immediately looked up at the clear summer sky. He smiled softly to himself before he started his way to the girl's cabin, knowing full well that Mercedes would still be up. Suddenly, he heard a slight cough, and he was jerked out of his daydreaming gaze. He glanced to his left to see none other than Blaine standing a few feet away, hands in his pockets and gaze locked on the ground as he kicked the dirt by him.

"Kurt, can we talk?" he asked, looking up slightly so he was gazing at Kurt through his thick eyelashes. Kurt felt his breathe catch in his throat, then cleared his throat. '_No, you're supposed to be mad at him.' _He thought to himself, and then locked eyes with the curly haired boy a few feet from him.

"What is there to say? You didn't let me explain myself yesterday, why should we now?" Kurt said, feeling anger bubble up inside. He frowned guiltily as soon as the words had left his mouth as he remembered what Marie said. _Be honest. Tell Blaine that you truly like him._

Blaine looked at the ground once again, and pursued his lips into a tight line. "I guess I deserve that." He said, suddenly lifting his head and striding towards the brunette. When he was a foot and a half away, he looked into Kurt's eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kurt, I know I have been acting like an asshole, and I know that I deserve whatever you are going to inevitably say to me, but I swear, we need to talk about what happened, and we need to talk about it now." He said, crossing his arms, a stern look on his usually soft features.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, and then let his gaze fall to the ground. He ran a hand through his usually impeccable hair, and frowned.

"Well, what happened?" he said, now looking at the other boy once again, eyes filling with tears.

Blaine's expression softened, but his arms remained crossed defiantly over his chest.

"Well, why don't you tell me?"

Kurt sighed once more, and then looked to the girl's cabin. _I guess my skin will have to wait. Blaine is one damn lucky boy if I'm actually risking ruining my skin for this._

"Well, Blaine, I just wanted to say that I really, _really_ liked you. I still do. And, I did _not_ kiss Santana. I'm _gay_, remember? _She _kissed_ me_. I know you might not believe it, but it's the truth. I don't know how you found out, but I didn't think it was a big deal. I mean, we're not even dating." Kurt said, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest as he said the last bit.

'_Oh how I wish we were, though.'_

"So what gives you the right to be angry with me over something so trivial?" Kurt added, feeling his face become flushed as he began getting angry. He clenched his fists at his sides, willing himself not to cry.

Blaine's eyes widened at the end of Kurt's rant, and he looked down once more as his eyes began to moisten.

'_I guess he's right. I have no right to be mad.' _

Then, he looked back up into the countertenor's eyes, and saw a blur of emotions- anger, hurt, and- no, it couldn't be; _love?_

Nonetheless, Blaine squared his shoulders, and stepped closer to Kurt, causing the boy to back up. "Well, I never said I had a right to be. I just thought that, what happened that first night _meant _something to you. But I guess Wes and David were right. You _are_ an asshole! You never gave me a chance, Kurt! I came here, expecting to do nothing but show tunes and harmonies and songs, but _no,_ you have to come waltzing in here, all well put together, and adorable, and fucking_ beautiful _as _hell, _and you have to make me fall in love with you!

"So, yeah, I guess I sort of do have an excuse to be angry, because you just played with my heart!" he finished. At that point, angry tears were running down his face, as his fists clenched, trying to control his anger.

Meanwhile, Kurt stood in front of him, completely emotionless.

_Did __**Blaine Anderson **__just admit to being __**in love**__ with me?_

Kurt lifted a hand to his face, and started to sob. His chest felt as if it was constricting.

_Does he still love me? I mean, that speech was very contradictory. _

Seeing Kurt cry, Blaine immediately rushed forward, all anger he was feeling now gone. He pulled Kurt into his arms, and felt the boy begin to cry harder as he rubbed his hair and back, trying to sooth the hysterical brunette.

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "I am so sorry. I had overreacted. I understand if you're weirded out by me now. I mean, it's not normal to know someone for such a little amount of time and to suddenly fall in love with them. But, as cliché as this sounds, I think it was love at first sight. For me, at least." He confessed, burying his face into the shorter boy's hair and breathing in his scent. He smelled like vanilla, and coffee, and just like _Kurt._

Kurt lifted his head, and looked into Blaine's golden eyes.

"Blaine. I love you too. I don't know when I realized this, but I think it was when Santana kissed me. It was nothing like when you kissed me. With you, I feel- _fireworks._ I don't know if that's normal, but for me, it felt like love." He finished, smiling now through his tears.

"But, wh- why are you crying?" Blaine asked, an astounded look on his face.

Kurt giggled, and lifted his head to peck Blaine on the lips.

"They're tears of joy. This is the first time someone's ever liked me, let alone loved me. I think I deserve to cry a little bit." He said, a smirk on his face.

Blaine chuckled, and pulled Kurt closer once more.

'_Kurt Hummel loves me. Me! Kurt Hummel loves ME!' _Blaine thought, a dopey smile crossing his face.

He couldn't believe it.

X

The next morning, Kurt had woken up with a smile on his face, as the previous night's events flooded his memory. He quickly got dressed and brushed his teeth, and strode out of the cabin, heading towards the mess hall. He barely noticed as Wes began jogging behind him, and said, "Hey, Kurt."

Kurt froze, and turned to Wes, a small smile on his face. "Yeah, Wes?"

Wes looked at the ground, and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh- I need to, tell you somet- something." Wes said, looking at Kurt, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Yeah?" Kurt said, now turning to face Wes full on. He raised an eyebrow as his smile was replaced with an interested expression.

Wes took a deep breath, and then began his well practiced speech.

"Well, Kurt, I- _really_ like you. And I don't know where I stand with you. I don't know if you and Blaine are still an item, but I do know that I, really,_ really_ like you. And I was hoping that, after camp, maybe we could, go out sometime?" Wes finished, a hopeful look on his face.

Kurt felt his heart shatter as he locked eyes with the boy. He looked down, and said, "Wes, I'm sorry- you're a _really_ nice guy, and all, but- I'm in love with Blaine. And- I'm pretty sure that there's someone else who you love. You just don't know it yet." Kurt said, smiling regretfully at the now defeated looking Asian. He looked behind Wes' head, and added, "In fact, I'm pretty sure he loves you back from what I can tell." With that, Kurt smiled at Wes, and pulled him into a hug. When they broke apart, Wes smiled shyly at Kurt, and said,

"Thanks, Kurt. I mean, I knew it was a long shot, but I figured, if it feels right, then why not just try?" Kurt smiled understandingly, and then hugged Wes one last time.

"Just- give what I said some thought. I'm pretty sure that they might feel more right with you than I would." He said, patting Wes' shoulder once before turning to stride into the mess hall. Wes sighed, and smiled a small grin. He jumped when he felt a small tap on his shoulder, and turned to see David, a large grin gracing his face.

"Why, hello there. Fancy meeting you here." He said with a wink, chuckling as he said this. Wes laughed, and threw his arm around his best friend's shoulder. As they walked towards the mess hall, Wes couldn't help but grin as he thought about Kurt's words.

He didn't know if it was love that he felt for Kurt, because what he was feeling right now was much, much stronger.

All he did know was that, when he had his arm thrown around David, both of them leaning into the other's touch, he felt a very strong force in his chest, that he was sure was love.

He was _pretty sure_ he was in love with David Adams.

X

Santana dropped her tray containing scrambled eggs and bacon, and flashed a small smile at Brittany, who was already sitting, biting into her bacon. No one else had arrived at their table yet, so Santana took the opportunity to talk to her best friend.

"Hey, Britt Britt?" Santana said, sitting down and facing her friend. Brittany turned too, and said through a mouthful of eggs, "Yeah, San?"

"I- uhm, did some thinking last night. And, I realized that- you were right. I wasn't paying attention to what was in front of me the whole time. And, I realized that- when we're at your house, and we're sharing 'sweet lady kisses', it does mean something. I lied. And, I realized that, that something was love." Santana sighed, and looked at her lap, where her hands were fiddling with each other. She looked back up into Brittany's eyes, and whispered, "I love you, Britt Britt. I love you more than 'just friends'. I love you more than sleeping buddies. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone. You were there for me when I needed you. And, you're a lot smarter than you think you are. You are the most caring, compassionate, and wise girl I have ever met." Santana felt tears sting her eyes, and she looked back down to her lap.

Suddenly, she saw Brittany's small, petite hand snake onto her lap, and link her pinkie with Santana's.

"San, I love you too. I've wanted to hear you say that ever since you said that sex doesn't mean anything. I know it does, because when we do it, I can feel something, too. I've loved you ever since I first met you in 2nd grade." Brittany said, leaning in towards Santana.

Santana felt her breathing hitch, and, feeling a surge of courage rush through her, she closed the remaining space between her and the blonde girl's lips. As their lips moved perfectly against each other, Santana sighed happily.

She felt fireworks, unlike any other kiss they'd shared before. She _knew_ she felt them because now she knew that the kisses meant something- something for _both of them_. They both loved each other, and that's all that mattered.

'_Yeah,'_ she thought to herself, '_this feels right.'_

X

A/N: Damn. This was an awesome chapter to write.

Review, if you want! (:


	13. Chapter 13:Take A Bow

A/N: Meh. This chapter isn't the best. :/ But!

One more chapter left after this, guys! Gosh, I'm so happy! (: I love every single one of you who have gotten this far. My love goes out to all of you! 3

Here's chapter 13! (:

SIDE NOTE- **bold= solo**

_**Bold italicized= duet**_

_Just italicized= group_

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 13: Take a Bow_

Burt Hummel was never one for musical theatre, or any type of music besides John Mellencamp, really. So, when Kurt had told him about the Parent's Night performance the camper's were putting on, he wasn't exactly 'thrilled'.

"Oh, come on, Burt, it'll be fine. Aren't you excited? We've never really been able to watch either of the boy's perform, besides at the wedding. It's about time we get to appreciate their talents!" Carole said, rubbing her husband's arm as they made their way towards the entrance to Camp Sing. Burt sighed.

"Well, as long as Kurt's happy, I'm happy. And if me watching them 'perform' makes him happy, then so be it." He said, a small smile sneaking onto his usually rough face. Carole grinned back at him, and kissed his cheek enthusiastically. "That's the spirit!"

As the couple made their way into the seats of the outdoor amphitheater, Burt saw his son standing to the right of the large stage. He smiled, and waved his hand high over his head.

"Kurt!" he yelled, trying to grab the teenager's attention. The brunette jumped slightly at the sound of his name, then looked around for the source. As he caught sight of Burt, he seemed to relax.

"Dad!" he replied, sprinting towards the mechanic. Trailing after him was a shorter boy with wild, black curls. He nibbled his lip as he approached the Hummel-Hudson family (minus Finn), and appeared to be wringing his hands together nervously.

Kurt grinned at the boy, and set a soft hand on his forearm.

"Blaine, it's ok. He's not going to bite." Kurt whispered, but Burt could still hear. He stole a glance at Carole, and could tell she heard it too. She was smiling happily at the two boys and then looked at Burt. She raised an eyebrow at her husband's worried expression, and then shrugged.

Kurt cleared his throat, and when the two adults were looking back at him and his new friend, he smiled.

"Dad, Carole, this is Blaine." Kurt said, gesturing to the boy with his hand. Blaine held out a hand, and Burt shook it firmly. He did the same for Carole, who was giggling the whole time.

Burt surveyed the boy, whom his son was watching with loving eyes.

"Something you gotta tell me, Kurt?" he said, turning his gaze onto his son.

Kurt just stood and pursued his lips into a thin line, seemingly contemplating something. Then, he nodded, and grabbed the other boy's hand.

"Blaine and I are dating." He said, beaming as he felt his boyfriend reassuringly squeeze his hand. Burt raised an eyebrow, then turned back to survey Blaine.

After a few stifling moments, Burt addressed Blaine.

"Where ya from, Blaine?" he said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, God, here comes Papa bear again." Carole whispered to Kurt, who giggled in response. Burt was too busy staring at Blaine to notice, and the other boy was too busy trying to keep his calm demeanor to notice, as well.

"Well, sir, I'm from Westerville, Ohio. I attend Dalton Academy there, but my parents live in Columbus. I live there as well in the summer, when boarder's go home for vacation." He replied smoothly, smiling politely as he did so.

Burt crossed his arms as he said the next question.

"You pressurin' my son into things he don't wanna do, Blaine?" he said protectively.

"Dad!" Kurt said, immediately covering his face with both hands as a raging blush appeared on his features. Blaine noticed, and smiled as he remembered the first time he saw Kurt blush- when they were kayaking.

"No, sir." Blaine said, once again focusing on Burt. Burt surveyed the boy once more, and then nodded.

"Ok, then. As long as you keep Kurt happy, we're fine. But, you better not hurt him. You hear me?" Burt said, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Blaine chuckled, and replied, "Loud and clear, Mr. Hummel."

"Please," Burt smiled, "call me Burt."

Blaine smiled, and nodded. "Ok, Mr. H- Burt." He said, chuckling once more.

Burt chuckled as well, and pulled his son into a hug.

"So, boy, how has camp been?" he said, releasing Kurt from his hug, but leaving one arm slung around his shoulders.

"Fine. It was really fun, actually." Kurt said, a small smile on his face. Carole smiled, and placed a hand on his cheek, kissing the other.

"Well, we're glad you had fun, honey." She said, patting his cheek. Kurt's blush intensified as his step-mom and dad left to find their seats. Blaine chuckled, and grabbed his hand.

"Well, that went fairly well." Blaine said, a smile on his face as he led the pair backstage, where they were to change and prepare for the performance.

"Yeah. I'm surprised he didn't pull out the 'shotgun' line." Kurt said, kissing his boyfriend's cheek. Blaine's mouth dropped open, and his eyes immediately found his boyfriend's.

"_Shotgun?"_ he asked, an astonished look on his face as they pair grabbed their outfits from the hangers and made their ways to the changing rooms.

"Mhm. He always used to say that he'd threaten my future boyfriend with his shotgun. I never really took him seriously." Kurt said, making his way into an unoccupied changing room. He turned around, and raised an eyebrow, gesturing to the other unoccupied room, next to his. "Well, aren't you going to change? You can't go on stage like _that_." He said, gesturing to Blaine's ensemble, which included a plain, gray tee-shirt and khaki shorts.

Blaine crossed his arms and huffed as he slugged his way into the small room. "But I liked this outfit!" he said, taking off his shirt as he talked to Kurt through the wall. He heard a clunk on the wall next to him, and assumed his boyfriend was leaning against it for balance.

"So do I. It looks amazing on you. But, I doubt Marie and Jared would let you perform with it." Kurt said, slipping on his black dress shoes. He unlocked his door and strode towards the full length mirrors across from the changing rooms, taking in his appearance. The boys were wearing dark red, short sleeved button up tops, matched with black dress pants and shoes. Rachel appeared next to him, wearing a silk red short- sleeved top, a black smooth skirt, and black ballet flats. She ran a hand through his hair, and, seeing his unbelieving expression that someone would do such a thing, giggled.

"Kurt, you're hair looks really good pushed back. Trust me." She said, patting his shoulder and looking at their reflections. Kurt pat a stray hair down, and his gaze followed Rachel's.

She hugged him from the side, her eyes never leaving the mirror, and mumbled, "Kurt, I know we didn't really get close over the last two weeks, but I know you're an amazing person. I wish we had the chance to become closer." she said, meeting his eyes through the mirror. He nodded, and smiled.

"Rachel, we don't need to be close to be friends, right?" he said, and looked at her for confirmation. When she nodded, he broke eye contact and pulled her into a hug, which she returned enthusiastically.

When she pulled back, she smiled at him, and fixed his collar. Her eyes wandered over Kurt's shoulder, and she started backing up, offering a sly smile as she did so. "Well, Kurt, I'll see you on stage." With a small wave, she turned and walked over to Finn, who was talking feverently with Puck.

Kurt smiled, and shook his head. Suddenly, he felt warm arms snaking around his waist, and a particularly curly head nuzzling into his neck.

"Hi, beautiful." Blaine mumbled, and kissed Kurt's neck. Kurt shivered at the touch, and smiled down at his boyfriend's head.

"Hello, yourself. You ready?" he said, grasping his boyfriend's hand as he released him. The pair made their way towards the stage left wing, and waited patiently as Marie talked with the parents and family friends in the crowd who showed up. He could faintly hear her explaining their performance.

Blaine kissed his cheek as the curtain dropped, and pulled him onstage, holding his hand the whole time.

When the curtain started to rise, Blaine dropped Kurt's hand. The group all simultaneously looked up as a very cheerful- sounding tune started. The group sang along to the chorus, Blaine and Kurt sharing loving glances whenever they passed.

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus,_

_Runnin' around like a clown on purpose; _

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_No givin' up when you're young and you want some!_

As the group started to harmonize in the background, singing, '_running around again; running from running'_, Santana stepped forward to belt out the first verse, Rachel taking up the ending before the group burst into the chorus once again.

**Waking up, in the midday sun.**

**What's to live for?**

**You could see what I've done;**

**Staring at emotion, in the light of day,**

**I was runnin' from the things that you'd say-**

_**We are not what you think we are, **_

_**We are golden, we are golden! **_

_**We are not what you think we are,**_

_**We are golden, we are golden!**_

_Teenage dreams, in a teenage circus;_

_Runnin' around like a clown on purpose,_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_There's no giving up, when you're young and you want some!_

As the group continued harmonizing the '_running around' _part, Finn stepped forward, along with Wes, and the two picked up the next verse.

**I was a boy, at an open door;**

_**Why you starin'? Do you still that you know?**_

**Lookin' for treasure in the things that you threw, **

**Like a magpie, **_**I live for glitter, not you.**_

_**We are not what you think we are,**_

_**We are golden, we are golden!**_

_**We are not what you think we are, **_

_**We are golden, we are golden!**_

The group launched into the chorus once more, and Kurt took a deep breath as he strode forward, crooning the bridge as the group harmonized with _'ooh's' _behind him.

**Now I'm sitting alone, I'm finally lookin' around,**

**Left here on my own,**

**I'm gonna hurt myself.**

At this line, Blaine stepped forward, and the two shared yet another loving glance as he sang the next line, along with Kurt.

_**Maybe losin' my mind,**_

_**I'm still wonderin' why,**_

_**Had to let the world, **_

_**Let it bleed me dry!**_

As they blended back into the group, Artie rolled forward, David on his heels as they started whispering the next lines, gradually increasing in volume until the whole group was singing along, motioning for the crowd to join in.

_**We are not what you think we are, we are; **_

_**We are not what you think we are, we are;**_

_We are not what you think we are, we are golden,_

_We are golden!_

At this point in the song, the teenager's were strewn across the stage, running around and singing the chorus for all they were worth. As it lead back into the chorus, the teens rearranged themselves, like practiced, and sang the last chorus as enthusiastically as was possible.

_Teenage dreams, in a teenage circus;_

_Runnin' around like a clown on purpose!_

_Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

_There's no giving up when you're young and you want some!_

As the group sang along to the 'running around' part twice more, they all moved forward, forming a line at the front of the stage, hands linked. Kurt grasped Blaine's hand, and Brittany's in his other, and shared a smile with his boyfriend as they whispered the last line of the song.

_We are not what you think we are, _

_We are golden, we are golden._

X

A/N: I think that was the best way to end it. I really like that song. I wish they would do it on Glee. :3 The song used in this chapter was

**We Are Golden- Mika**

by the way. (: AND THAT HUMMELBERRY FRIENDSHIP SCENE WAS NESSECARY.

I FREAKING LOVE HUMMELBERRY FRIENDSHIP.

Thanks for reading :)!


	14. Chapter 14:Be Your Teenage Dream Tonight

A/N: Wow. 68 reviews, 16k+ hits, and a little more than 3 months ago, this story was a little drabble that popped into my head that I NEVER expected to catch on. I am so grateful for all of you who have made it this far. This chapter's for you guys. *heart*

This chapter is sort of an epilogue. Hence, the shortness of the chapter.

So, enjoy the last day of our guys' & gals' at summer camp!

I don't own anything. :)

_**Camp Glee**_

_Chapter 14: Summer Nights_

As the teens all made their way to the mess hall, where they were to eat dinner one last time, met their parents, and leave camp, Blaine rushed to Kurt, and grasped his hand. Kurt glanced sideways at him, and a small smile crossed his face as his eyes met hazel ones.

"Hi." Blaine said, a little breathlessly from jogging to meet up with his boyfriend.

"Hi." Kurt replied, squeezing his hand gently. He looked forward, and felt his eyes start to burn as tears gathered in them. Blaine immediately stopped walking, and turned Kurt by the shoulders so he could see him dead- on.

"Hey, wait, what's wrong?" he said, pulling the smaller boy into a tight hug. Kurt responded by throwing his arms around Blaine's neck, and sobbing furiously into the crook of his neck. He felt Blaine begin to rub comforting patterns onto the other boy's back.

"Well, just think- a- after this, how are we going to see each other? We- we have school in a few weeks, and y- you said you lived in Westerville, which is, is two hours away from m- me!" he sobbed, burying his face into Blaine's neck once again. He heard Blaine chuckle, and immediately whipped his head up to give his boyfriend a curious look, his eyes rimmed red from crying.

"W- What's so funny about that?" he said, tears trailing down his face. Blaine immediately sobered at the defeated look on his boyfriend's face, and slowly brought his thumb up to wipe the tears off of Kurt's smooth cheeks. Kurt leaned into the touch automatically, and closed his eyes.

He felt Blaine kiss his forehead, and when he opened his eye's once again, he was met with Blaine's golden hazel eyes, mere inches away from his.

"We have the rest of summer, together, Kurt, before school starts. Then we have weekends. So, it won't be that bad, right?" the curly-haired boy said, brushing Kurt's bangs back into place. Kurt nodded as more tears rushed down his face.

Blaine leaned forward and kissed the other boy's tear stained lips softly.

When he leaned back, he saw a small smile ghost Kurt's face. "Y- Yeah, I guess so."

Blaine smiled, grabbed his hand, and started to lead him to the mess hall.

"Come on, I'm _starving!_" he played, chuckling as Kurt swatted at his shoulder with a smirk.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

X

_3 months later_

Blaine rushed down the stairs, and checked his pocket watch.

1:42. _Damn._

He grimaced, and pocketed his watch. He was two minutes late, and Wes said if he showed up late one more time, his solo for sectional's would be revoked.

Although, Blaine knew he was lying.

But, he still didn't want to face an angry Wes with his gavel.

He shuddered at the thought, and continued his fast paced stride to the senior commons. He smiled, keeping in mind the fact that after this, he would be meeting his boyfriend for coffee. His boyfriend, who was being harassed by a Neanderthal at his school. He felt another grimace take over his face as he heard a familiar soft voice drift softly from behind him.

He turned, and felt his ability to talk leave him.

"Hi, I'm new here. C- Could you tell me what's going on?" the boy said, a knowing smile gracing his face.

Blaine's eyes took in the brunette's appearance, and noticed that the boy was wearing a Dalton uniform.

"K- Kurt! Did you- did you _really_ transfer?" Blaine asked, turning around completely and pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

Kurt chuckled, and returned the hug enthusiastically.

"Yes, I did. Karofsky became too much. I- I was going to tell you when we got our coffee, but I decided to surprise you." He said, smiling up at his boyfriend, who was grinning uncontrollably.

Blaine kissed his boyfriend, and grinned again, looking him in the eye. "Well, you owe me an explanation, later. But, now, you get to witness your first impromptu Warbler's performance!" he said, with a wink, and grasped his boyfriend's hand, leading him down a nearby corridor.

When they arrived at the senior common's, the Warbler's wasted no time in beginning the harmonies, Wes shooting Blaine a glare as he jogged to the front of the group. He turned to his boyfriend, and winked, immediately picking up where the Warbler's were at this point.

_Let's go all, the way tonight- no regrets, just love._

X

A/N: WELL, DAMN. I DON'T KNOW WHERE THAT LAST PART CAME FROM. I NEEDED THE FLUFF.

But, really guys, let me thank you all one last time for reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and reading this fic. It really made me happy, knowing that my first fanfiction ever had such a good response. I love you all. Thanks for reading! *hearts & Klaine kisses for you all!*


End file.
